Choose me
by Scioncchi
Summary: París actualmente no tiene sólo dos héroes, ¡Tiene cuatro! Bastante parecidos, a decir verdad. Prácticamente por milagro no se han cruzado las parejas pero... ¿Y si por error lo hicieran? ¿Qué resultado daría? ¿Las Dupain-Cheng están dispuestas a pasar más decepciones? ¿Los Agreste cambiarán? ¿Quién se dará cuenta de la verdad primero? Ven y descúbrelo.
1. Revelación

El comienzo de semana siempre era duro para todos. Tanto grandes como pequeños, sin excepción. Después de todo, pasado un deseable descanso, ¿Quién estaría bien para regresar a la rutina?

Sin duda cierta joven lo estaba, mientras marchaba a paso animado hacia su establecimiento educacional en compañía de su prima, quien tampoco estaba tan mal parada.

― ¡Por fin es lunes! ―Sonrió la mayor, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Su mechón de pelo parado parecía cobrar vida, formando un corazón de la emoción.

―Lo que significa…. ―Le siguió su prima, entrelazando su mano con la ajena y sonriendo de igual forma.

― ¡Cinco días más para ver a Adrien y a Félix! ―Dijo cada respectiva chica, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Al darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar público sus rostros formaron un poema, bastante rojo. Sin duda agradecían no estar tan cerca de la Escuela, puesto que no conocían a nadie allí.

Siguieron entonces avanzando, disimuladamente.

―Pero, dime Bridge, ¿Qué tanto es lo que le ves a Félix? ―Preguntó Marinette, alzando su ceja derecha. Aquella era una pregunta a la cual nunca le encontrará respuesta, o eso suponía.

―Es como si yo te preguntara qué es lo que ves a Adrien, Mari ―Le sonrió Bridgette, adelantándose un tanto, y caminando en reversa, con tal de ver a su prima. ―Es simplemente inexplicable. ―Con sigilo dio media vuelta y siguió con su caminata animada.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado, después de todo, entendía lo que decía su _casi_ hermana. Mientras estuviese feliz, sería lo que importara.

Al verse perdida por unos momentos en sus pensamientos, había sido dejada atrás.

― ¡Vuelve acá, rufián! ―Exclamó la joven, riendo un tanto.

―Atrápame si puedes ~ ―Contestó un tanto infantil Bridgette, quién si de buenas a primeras no había tenido la intención de empezar una carrera, ahora mismo sí la efectuaba.

Así, entre risas, el dúo de chicas, confundibles como hermanas, se apresuraron a llegar a la jornada escolar.

Por primera vez no iban tarde, cumpliendo con todo debidamente.

Tal fue la sorpresa de que las jóvenes llegaran a hora la clase, que incluso la mayoría les aplaudió, tirando una que otra broma.

― ¡Vaya milagro!

―Oh Dios, tengan cuidado, va a temblar ~

Aunque siempre estaba la aguafiestas.

―No es para tanto, o sea.

― _Chloé…_ ―Fue un pensamiento a la vez de ambas Dupain-Cheng. Mas, como solían hacerlo, la ignoraron.

Los ojos de cada chica se posaron en sus _amores imposibles._ Los Agreste. Sólo que una sí actuaba.

― ¡Félix! ―Llamó Bridgette, yendo bastante feliz hasta el asiento del nombrado. Aquel tan sólo le dedicó una mirada, algo fastidiado, como solía tratarle.

― ¿Sí? ―Ni él, de buenas a primeras quería empezar la semana de mala manera. Pero es que esa chica se lo ponía bastante difícil.

―Me preguntaba si tu… Pues no lo sé… ―Comenzó a balancearse con sus piernas, haciendo mover sus coletas de un lado a otro. ― ¿Te apetecería ir al parque de diversiones conmigo? ―Preguntó, enarcando ambas cejas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La clase sabía lo que vendría.

Ella sabía lo que vendría.

Marinette y Lila se prepararon para lo que vendría.

―No. ―La seca respuesta del chico, mientras dejaba caer sus párpados, y echándose para atrás en la silla, se cruzaba de brazos.

El mechón de cabello sobresaliente de Bridgette cayó en picada, revelando su desánimo con una respuesta como esa. ―Pero, pero, ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó, aguándose sus ojos.

― ¿Para qué querría ir yo a un lugar como ese? Tan… Abierto, teniendo tantas cosas que hacer. ―Volvió a negar, esta vez girando con levedad su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

―Pero-

―Vaya que hay personas que no entienden una negación, ¿Eh? ―Preguntó Chloé a Sabrina, riendo un tanto. ―No saben cuándo rendirse.

La mirada de Bridgette recayó furiosa en la rubia, pasando luego con pesar a Félix. Sollozó un tanto, y siguió de largo hasta su puesto, siendo parada en ello por Marinette.

―Bridge, ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó, enarcando una de sus cejas, y posando sus manos en los hombros ajenos. La mayor se apresuró en sonreír.

―No te preocupes, ya me lo esperaba. ―Secó aquellas lágrimas de desilusión y se entregó al abrazo que Marinette ahora le proporcionaba, como consuelo fraternal.

Siempre ocurría así. Por más que Bridgette se esforzara, Félix siempre le rechazaba… En cierta parte se sentía pena. La mayoría no entendía cómo Bridgette había caído en amor con una persona como él…

Eran tan distintos los hermanos Agreste. La viva representación de lo opuesto…

―Ya está bien. ―Dijo Bridgette, para posteriormente separarse y sonreír levemente. ―La clase ya va a comenzar, ve a sentarte.

―Uhm… Está bien… ―Aceptó a regañadientes Marinette, para acariciar la mejilla de su prima. ―No te desanimes, eh. Eres una chica genial.

Ante una afirmativa, ambas jóvenes se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos asientos. Marinette con Alya, quien había visto toda la escena con el pesar de su alma, y Bridgette con Lila, quien con cada día que pasaba, odiaba más a cada Agreste.

Apenas Bridgette se sentó en el último banco, junto a la castaña, se desparramó en su mesa, sacando el boleto para el Parque de diversiones de su bolsillo, y examinándolo.

Pronto nuevas lágrimas quisieron salir, sintiendo una mano en su hombro.

―Bridge, vamos, no te sientas tan mal… ―Dijo Lila, para entonces dirigir su mirada al mayor de los Agreste. ―Félix no vale la pena. ―Sentenció.

―Ese es el problema, Lila… ―Susurró Bridgette dejando liberar sólo un par de lágrimas. Entonces imitó a su amiga, observando al rubio. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, con un sonroso apareciendo en sus mejillas. ―Para mí, sí vale la pena.

El corazón de Lila se estrujó, permitiéndose el seguir uno de sus impulsos. Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la azabache.

Después de todo, luego del incidente con Ladybug, ella había sido la primera en tratarle con normalidad, y hasta sonreírle. Si no hubiese sido por ella, probablemente seguiría sin hablar con la mayor parte de la clase. Le apestaba no poder hacer nada respecto a la situación amorosa en la que se encontraba, al menos como una compensación por todas las risas que habían compartido hasta el momento.

―Oh, Bridgette… Eres un ángel… ―Le susurró, pegando su mejilla a la ajena. Dicho acto logró sacarle una carcajada a la nombrada, quién pronto volvió a tener su optimista actitud.

― ¡Vamos Lila, no seas exagerada! ―Rio. Por la puerta iba entrando la profesora. ―Vamos, vamos, para, ya es hora de comenzar la clase. ―Anunció. Pronto la cálida atmósfera que siempre se sentía allá atrás, gracias a Bridgette volvió a aparecer.

Con la cálida calma de que el episodio de la mañana ya había acabado, la clase comenzó, estando todos dispuestos a dar el máximo aquel día.

Aunque de buenas a primeras, nunca era tan animoso el comenzar un día lunes con Álgebra… Siempre solían haber dudas por aquí, y por allá. Además de algún bostezo.

Fue toda una victoria poder sobrevivir a una hora como esa, siendo no la materia favorita de muchos… Pero la habían resistido, era lo que contaba.

Luego de que aquella hora pasara, había un breve descanso.

El desayuno, obviamente, teniendo tiempo de al menos consumir una colación. Generalmente se salía de la sala para encontrarse con amigos, pero sintiéndose la mayoría a gusto en la sala, no solían salir muchos…

Claro, a excepción del mayor de los Agreste. Siempre se retiraba, por alguna razón, a biblioteca en los descansos.

Los jóvenes vieron cómo el rubio salía por la puerta seguido muy de cerca por Bridgette, que como todo el mundo sabía, no se rendiría sólo por un rechazo.

Marinette suspiró al ver a su prima salir de la sala, en persecución de aquel joven, tan antipático, poco atento a su criterio.

―No entiendo aún qué le ve. ―Escuchó a su lado, dando un pequeño sobresalto en su asiento. De manera inmediata vio a su lado.

―Lila… ―Susurró, sonriendo un tanto y enarcando ambas cejas. Era sumamente vergonzoso sentir miedo por algo tan vano como eso. Aunque no era el tema allí. Se hizo para atrás en la banca, y apoyándose en el respaldo, se cruzó de brazos, inflando ambas mejillas y asintiendo. ―Yo tampoco… ¡Cómo es que sucedió esto…!

―Más encima con un Agreste. ―Rodó los ojos Lila, observando también de reojo a Adrien. ―Están hecho para romper corazones, al parecer. ―Rio entre dientes, elevando ambas cejas.

― ¡Hey, no englobes las cosas! ―Defendió Marinette, captando la atención del grupo a su alrededor. Pronto quedó completamente roja, y nerviosa, perdiendo la compostura. ―Digo, e-estamos… Estamos hablando de un caso en particular… Ya sabes… ―Mientras más hablaba más se encogía en su asiento, pero estando Adrien mirándole, no era de extrañar.

Lila elevó ambas cejas de la sorpresa, y captando todo el contexto allí, rio a carcajadas, quedando con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

―Realmente están hechos para romper corazones. ―Sentenció, y haciendo un ademán, se retiró hasta su asiento, sin sorprenderse del todo de lo que había descubierto. ― _Así que a ambas les gusta un Agreste, ¿Eh…?_ ―Resonó en la mente de Lila, sentándose y balanceándose un tanto.

No le importaba del todo Marinette, pero Bridgette…

Le entró el coraje al ver cómo entraba derrotada su amiga, a los minutos después.

― _Ya vas a ver que no siempre la tendrás a tus pies, Félix…_ ―La castaña fruncía el entrecejo. ―Y te vas a arrepentir… ―Susurró en voz alta.

Pronto llegó Bridgette a su lado, y le abrazó, consolándola y diciéndole, como siempre, que olvidara a un patán con un complejo por el trabajo como él de una vez por todas.

El grupito de adelante veía dicha escena a lo lejos, sin intervenir mucho. Mas, tanto Marinette como Adrien se mostraban preocupados.

― ¿Será realmente bueno que se haya hecho tan amiga de Lila…? ―Susurraba Marinette, un tanto contrariada. Si bien la nombrada le ayudaba mucho a su prima, seguía teniendo cierta aversión por ella.

― ¡Qué dices! ―Escuchó a su lado. La joven de azabache cabellera de inmediato vio a su amiga, un tanto sorprendida. ―Es, en serio, bueno, ¿Sabes? No podíamos estar siempre con ella… Y se sentaba sola hasta que llegó Lila… ―Le recordó Alya, un tanto afligida.

―Pero…

―Todas necesitamos una amiga, Marinette. ―La morena posó su mano en el hombro ajeno, y le sonrió. ― Ya sea para que nos apoyen o ayuden, o viceversa, de eso se trata la amistad, ¿No? ―Preguntó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo una seña disimulada apuntando a Adrien.

―Alya… ―Susurró Marinette, para luego simplemente abalanzarse donde su amiga, y abrazarla. ― ¡Es cierto! ―Pegó su mejilla a la ajena, aun no estando del todo segura respecto a Lila.

―Además, Lila se ve como una buena chica, a pesar de su mal debut por acá. ―Agregó Nino, girándose un tanto.

―No lo sé, tal vez… ―Adrien titubeó. Por una vez no sabía cómo tratar con ese tipo de temas, estando en confianza.

―Oh, vamos amigo, que ya no le gustes no significa que sea una mala chica ―Bromeó Nino, pegándole levemente en el hombro.

―No es eso. ―Soltó una discreta risa el joven.

― ¿Entonces? ―Preguntó Alya, despegándose a Marinette de encima.

―Eh… Una… ¿Corazonada? ―Sonrió nervioso. Ni de broma podía soltar lo de Volpina y su Lady.

―En todo caso por qué tu hermano trata tan mal a Bridgette. Si es una chica genial… ―Susurró Marinette, sosteniendo con sus manos sus mejillas. Lamentaba de todo corazón que su prima no pudiese haberse enamorado de alguien tan amable como la persona que a ella le gustaba.

―Bueno, siempre ha sido cortante para tratar con los demás, pero… ―Adrien frunció un tanto el entrecejo. Félix tenía una especie de rechazo mayor por Bridgette, y aún no entendía por qué. ―Supongo que le preguntaré. ―Se encogió de hombros.

― ¿En verdad lo harías? ―Preguntó Marinette, levantándose de su asiento con mucha ilusión. Pronto recayó en su conducta, y enrojeció, volviendo a sentarse. ―Digo… ¿En serio? ―Rio un tanto de forma nerviosa.

El grupo le acompañó en la risa, tan sólo por lo divertido del hecho. Pasó desapercibida la entrada de Félix, como así mismo, la afirmación de Adrien.

En todo el resto del día, a pesar de su insistencia, Bridgette se vio rechazada. Se preguntaba por qué, un tanto deprimida, y sentada a un lado de sus amistades mientras almorzaba.

La hora de Almuerzo; la última hora del día en el que podía insistir con sus propuestas. Después de todo, luego Félix se iba a quién sabe dónde y tenía nula oportunidad de seguirle.

―Deberías superarlo, Bridge. ―Aconsejaba Alya, quién si bien ayudaba a Marinette con Adrien, era distinto, él sí era un verdadero caballero, y no trataba como cualquier cosa a su amiga.

―Es fácil decirlo… Pero hacerlo… ―Suspiraba la mayor de las Dupain-Cheng, llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

― ¡Vamos Bridge, yo te ayudo a hacerlo ~! ―Se le pegó Lila, tal cual Marinette se había lanzado con anterioridad a Alya.

―Oh, vamos, chicas~ ―Un leve sonroso aparecía en las mejillas de Bridgette. Ya comenzaba a tener nuevamente su normal temple.

Y mientras Marinette tan sólo veía la escena en busca de alguna falla en el comportamiento de Lila, la huida de Adrien pasó desapercibida. El que Nino estuviese en el baño ayudó bastante, de igual forma.

Bridgette podía haberse rendido ya con lo de la cita, pero Adrien necesitaba preguntarle a su hermano por qué trataba de esa manera a la chica. Se lo había dicho a Marinette, y era un hombre de palabra.

O así se consideraba—

Tal como pensaba, aun siendo hora de comer, Félix se hallaba en la biblioteca, leyendo. Gracias a Dios Plagg estaba con él, o todo el recinto sería un desastre, con libros tirados por aquí y por allá.

―Hey, Félix. ―Trató de no hablar tan alto, mientras caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la mesa donde estaba su hermano. La bibliotecaria a ratos podía ser un tanto pesada. Aunque nunca tanto como Félix, que ni porque fuese su hermano, había despegado la vista de sus libros.

Terminó por sentarse frente a él, y quedársele viendo, con la cabeza reposada en una de sus manos.

Luego de un par de minutos en esa posición, por fin el mayor mostró algún interés en escuchar lo que su hermano ansiaba decirle.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó, un tanto antipático, elevando casi la nada su vista de la lectura.

― ¿Por qué eres así? ―Respondió con otra pregunta, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

―La biblioteca es para leer—

―No me refiero a eso. ―Negó Adrien, tomando ya una compostura más dura, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla, y se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¿Entonces? ―Si se trataba de preguntas sin respuesta, realmente no le llamaban la atención al rubio, así que fue negándole importancia al asunto.

―Por qué… ¿Por qué eres tan malo con Bridgette? ―Se decidió a cuestionar, un tanto temeroso por la reacción que podía tener su hermano.

Mas, aquella no fue otra que sorpresa, dejando de lado el libro, y abriendo de sobremanera sus ojos.

―Es… La primera vez que te metes en un tema como este. ―Hizo la observación Félix, cerrando el libro, y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. ― ¿Acaso fue ella…?

―Félix, es de conocimiento, no de sólo la clase, sino de toda la escuela que la rechazas constantemente. ―Se elevó de la silla Adrien, posando con decisión sus manos sobre la mesa. ―Es lo único que te pregunto, ¿Por qué res tan duro con ella? ―Insistió, enarcando ambas cejas, a la espera de una respuesta.

Era sumamente exasperante tan sólo recibir una mirada, que no podía interpretar, como respuesta por un par de minutos.

Mismos minutos donde la campana anunció el final del receso del almuerzo, y la entrada a la última hora de clases.

Félix se elevó con elegancia de su asiento, y tomando su libro y pertenencias partió rumbo a la sala. Adrien le siguió de cerca, aguantándose el gritarle en la misma Biblioteca.

Pero el rubio mayor no se pudo salvar de la curiosidad de su hermano menor estando una vez fuera.

― ¿¡No me vas a responder!? ―Preguntó, cayendo un tanto en la desesperación por la terquedad ajena.

―Me exaspera. ―Soltó seco Félix, deteniendo todo movimiento, sin darle la cara a Adrien. ―Me desespera el hecho de que no entienda cuándo rendirse…

― ¿No es eso lo que hace una chica que va en serio?

―No necesito a una chica que vaya en serio.

―Pero por-

―Ya tengo a alguien a quien amo.

El pasillo donde se encontraban quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, quedando Adrien desconcertado, y Félix impresionado por haber soltado eso. Pronto tapó sus labios con su diestra, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez a paso apresurado.

― ¡Hey, no te escapes! ―Alcanzó a reaccionar Adrien, corriendo hacia él, y tomándole del brazo. Cuando recibió la dura mirada ajena, fue cuando le soltó con algo de vergüenza y desvió la mirada. ―Lamento eso, pero… ―Pero no sabía que él gustaba de alguien. Como hermano, le hubiese gustado una muestra de confianza sabiendo un detalle como aquel. ― ¿Quién es?

El rubio hizo un ademán de seguir, y tan sólo ignorarle.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Aquel fue el decreto final que ni con insistencia el menor de los Agreste puedo erradicar. Simplemente el tema quedaría como archivado sin derecho a tocarlo nuevamente.

Aunque si lo pensaba, él tampoco le había revelado a su hermano que gustaba de una chica, nada más por el hecho de que en realidad, no tenía ni idea de su identidad. Suspiró, siendo esa una de sus razones para no insistir más.

Una vez llegado a la sala poco antes que la profesora a cargo de la hora, observó cómo todos -los involucrados en el tema- se hallaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Ante la curiosidad a cien de una ilusionada Marinette, tuvo que desviar la mirada, tan sólo sentándose en su asiento. Se encogió de hombros, sin ánimos de dar resultados.

―Félix Agreste es la segunda persona más terca que he conocido en mi vida… ―Aseguró. Ni de joda le diría que Félix ya tenía enamorada, no quería hacer sentir mal a Bridgette, o algo por el estilo… Pero también estaba el hecho, de que, si no lo sabía, seguiría insistiendo, y se repetirían los hechos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Decidieron dejarlo pasar, concentrándose en la clase de Literatura. Siendo la última, dejarían para el día siguiente la búsqueda de opciones y respuestas para el comportamiento del mayor de los Agreste y la mayor de las Dupain-Cheng.

―Bien clase, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 93.

Por primera vez después de clase, Félix Agreste no se fue de inmediato a quién sabe dónde. Siguió en la escuela, dirigiéndose a otro lugar en el interior de esta.

Luego de revisar de forma completa e impecable su bolso y el interior de aquel, llegó a la conclusión de que, por arte de magia, su celular debía estar en su casillero.

Aunque si pensaba detenidamente, conociendo a Plagg… La magia, no era tan lejana como otros podrían pensar.

Soltando un suspiro, tomó su bolso y caminó en dirección a la sala de los casilleros. Fue un completo milagro que pasara desapercibido para Bridgette el hecho de que simplemente no había desaparecido y ya, aunque a su criterio, era más una bendición.

Fue con una tranquilidad indescriptible caminando por el pasillo, que debiese estar desierto ante las ansías de todos por volver a sus hogares. Por eso mismo, no se esperaba escuchar eso.

Dos voces, femeninas.

Cualquier otro hubiese simplemente pasado en dirección a su casillero, pero hubo algo que le dijo a él que no lo hiciera.

¿Instinto? Probablemente.

Cada que se acercaba más a la entrada a la sala, se escuchaba más fuerte, y más, y más. Sólo por curiosidad, trató de observar. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por tanto, pudo ver sólo un poco.

Su impulso ganó, e hizo lo posible por escuchar qué decían las voces.

―No te preocupes, ella está conmigo. ―Escuchó más nítidamente la voz. Le parecía conocida, más no la reconocía.

Se perdió un par de diálogos al quedarse inmerso en lo que se suponía, había escuchado. Pero entonces lo vio. Detrás de la tercera hilera de casilleros, salió un ser tan pequeño como Plagg.

Cubrió sus labios para no soltar algún grito, o sonido indecente. El _Kwami_ era de color rojo, con manchas rojas. Un brillo extraño se apoderó de sus ojos, y poco a poco comenzó a expandirse una sonrisa por sus labios.

 _― ¿Podrá ser…?_ ―Pensó, llenándose de ilusión luego de un día tan pesado como el que Bridgette le había hecho pasar.

No le dieron tiempo para más. Escuchó pasos, y lo último que vio fue aquel comunicador. Aquel que usaba Ladybug, la mujer de sus sueños, cuando le llamaba siendo _Chat Noir_. Se pegó de inmediato a la pared y meditó qué hacer.

Tenía realmente muy poco tiempo de respuesta, y, por si fuera poco, no se sentía cómo él, tenía una extraña sensación de gusto.

¿Tendría la suerte de saber quién estaba detrás de aquella máscara rojiza?

Detuvo su excitación. Existía un pacto al que debía apegarse, y por si fuese poco, era el de confidencialidad en cuanto a la identidad secreta se trataba. Mordió su labio, sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Aun así, estaba tan feliz que más que Félix, en ese momento era Chat Noir.

En ese momento se le negó entonces tanto voz como voto.

La puerta de la sala de los casilleros se abrió, dejando ver a una confundida y sorprendida Marinette. Félix quedó anonadado, prácticamente en blanco.

Por inercia, se separó de la pared, y desvió la mirada, apretando el agarre de su bolso.

―Yo… ―No tenía el control ahora mismo. No se sentía bien, pero si era el precio que debía pagar por saber la identidad de la joven heroína, la pagaría cuántas veces debiera. ―Tengo que buscar algo.

Marinette alzó una ceja, y vio hacia los lados, comenzando a estar nerviosa. ― ¿Ok? ―No sabía cuánto había escuchado el rubio, pero no creí que mucho. Hasta donde lo conocía, ni le interesaba lo que hacía, ¿No?

La joven le restó importancia y continuó su camino, dejando atrás al choqueado Félix.

Una vez solo, sus piernas se movieron por si mismas hasta su casillero. Abrió aquel, y como esperaba, allí se hallaba su celular.

Apenas lo tomó, su mano comenzó a temblar, y vio su reflejo en el cristal.

Una sonrisa idiota identificaba, y por el ardor que sentía, podía asegurar que había enrojecido, como nunca en su vida.

Guardó con suma rapidez en celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo apretó con emoción. No se reconoce a sí mismo, pero da igual, aquel goce no lo sentía hace años.

― _Así que Marinette es mi Lady… ¿Eh?_


	2. Invitación

Los pensamientos del mayor de los Agreste habían estado todos dedicados a la menor de las Dupain-Cheng los últimos días.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensarla, perturbando esto su rutina diaria y qué hacer. Pero es que no era capaz de controlarlo. Antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, el rostro de Marinette aparecía en su mente, adoptando luego la figura de su Ladybug.

Se hizo muchas preguntas, tratando de ser lógico y no actuar por simple impulso. Quería corroborar de todas las formas posibles si Marinette era o no su Lady.

― _¿Por qué su cabello es más largo mientras está en traje?_ ―Se preguntaba. Pero pronto llegaba a la conclusión de que como a él se le desordenaba el cabello, era muy posible que a ella le creciese para así mantener sus identidades secretas. Cosas de Kwami.

― _El color de su cabello se parece…_ ―Cada vez le veía más a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cruzarse al menos unas cinco veces por clase, evidenciando una preocupación por Marinette, y una vergüenza en Félix que se traducía como un leve rubor a la vez que desviaba la mirada. El que llevase su cabello en coletas también calzaba.

Lo único que no calzaba era…

― _Sus ojos…_ ―Pensaba en su interior, observando por la ventana el cielo azul, impecablemente libre de nubes. Era lo único que no cuadraban. Sentía algo extraño en la mirada de Marinette, algo que la diferenciaba de Ladybug.

Aunque si tomaba en cuenta el hecho notorio de que ella gustaba de Adrien, quizás no sería tan extraño.

Sus pensamientos divagaron hasta sus aventuras, recordándolas, teniendo presente la sonrisa, confianza y osadía innata de la heroína. Además del rechazo constante que sufría por ella. Sus neuronas rápidamente hicieron la conexión con la forma en que Marinette le trataba, y antes de siquiera percatarse, se había elevado de su asiento.

― ¿Félix? ―Escuchó una voz femenina, sacándole de su ensueño. ― ¿Sucede algo? ―Era la profesora quien preguntaba. El rubio se vio por instantes desorientado, y pronto descendió, negando levemente.

―Nada.

Él no lo notó.

Pero los demás sí. En especial Marinette.

Una mirada preocupada se fijaba en Félix, siendo la dueña Bridgette. Una culpa sintió Mari, no entendía si había hecho algo o no, pero desde el inicio de la semana, el mayor de los Agreste no dejaba de mirarlo y eso, sabía, preocupaba a su prima.

Entonces, ajeno e incluso despreocupado a los sentimientos o reacciones ajenas, el rubio mayor se decidió a actuar al final de la semana.

Viernes era.

La última hora había terminado, y todos arreglaban sus cosas, ansiando el regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Era todo un alivio para Félix no haber recibido alguna propuesta de trabajo o algo al respecto. Aún más no recibir alguna proposición de Bridgette desde el lunes. A ratos se preguntaba si era demasiado rudo con ella, pero presentía que ella se lo buscaba.

Desde poco después de que se conocieran siempre había sido así. Confiaba en que algún momento la chica entendería que no, no le quería.

Su corazón ya tenía dueña, e incluso ya sabía su nombre.

De hecho, en ese mismo momento se dirigía a donde ella, impidiendo de buenas a primeras que dejara su asiento.

Sintió la impresión de la mirada ajena sobre él, y no sólo la de ella, sino, inclusive la de su hermanito menor. La clase entró en un tenso ambiente. No podía ser lo que ellos creían… Sin duda, eso sería un golpe fatal para la mayor de las Dupain-Cheng.

―Eh… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―Inició la conversación Marinette. De inmediato el movimiento volvió a los demás, y comenzaron a avanzar, un poco más lento.

Pero Bridgette no se movía. Lila le tomó la mano, le abrazó, incluso intentó que dejara de mirar esa escena, pero nada sirvió. Lo escuchó.

― ¿Tienes tiempo libre ahora? ―Un grito interno.

Adrien se sobresaltó, girando por completo su cuerpo. Su mirada recayó en la seriedad de Félix, luego en el nerviosismo de Marinette, y posteriormente en la choqueada Bridgette. No supo qué hacer. Miró a Nino, recibiendo una clara respuesta.

― _Déjalo._

Fueron los primeros en dejar la sala tras eso.

― ¿Ahora? ―Marinette intentó ver de reojo a su prima, más no podía. Félix le bloqueaba el paso. ―Pues… No lo sé… ―Rascó su cabello, con nerviosismo, a la vez que desviaba la mirada. ― ¿Por?

―Quería invitarte a mi casa. ―Fue directo al grano Félix. Un peso adicional se sumó a la situación, y la mayoría de los bancos se fueron desocupando, en un intento por hacer menos tenso todo. ―A cenar. Digo, iríamos ahora, pero si quieres pasar a tu casa antes, puedo llevarte y…

―Hey… ―Marinette le iba a decir que parara. Aunque sintió un tirón de Alya por atrás. Lo sabía. Le estaba invitando a la casa de los Agreste, donde su diseñador favorito y amor platónico vivían. ―Yo… ―La imagen de su prima se vino a su mente, y apretando sus manos en forma de puño, decidió. ―Espera afuera, ¿Sí? Tengo algo que hacer antes de responderte. ―Sonrió.

Fue una mala decisión, sin duda.

A pesar de que, en efecto, Félix se retiró de la sala y con él parte de la incomodidad de las chicas presentes, la expresión que el rubio había mostrado ante una posibilidad de aceptación, fue una que nunca habían visto antes.

Ese brillo en los ojos. Leve rubor. Curvatura de labios…

Se fue sonriendo.

Ante la ausencia de todos sus compañeros, a excepción de su amiga, prima, y amiga de esta, se giró sobre sus talones, observando a Bridgette.

Gracias a Dios ella ya había reaccionado, arreglando sus cosas para abandonar el lugar apenas terminase. Aunque la preocupación que mostraba Lila, tratando de ayudar en algo, demostraba que no había reaccionado de buenas a primeras, de la mejor forma.

―Bridgette, yo… ―Marinette intentó hablar. Observó a Alya, quien con un ademán le dio apoyo. ―Yo…

La nombrada llegó frente a ella antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de formular una frase. Una sonrisa le mostraba, con su bolso apoyado en su hombro.

―Ve. ―Fue lo único que dijo, ladeando un tanto el rostro. Tanto Lila, como Mari y Alya quedaron choqueadas, no esperándose algo como eso.

― ¿Qué? ―Marinette se esperaba otra cosa. No eso. No esa comprensión.

―Es una buena oportunidad, ¿No? ―Bridgette jugó con sus dedos, manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque poco a poco se desvanecía. ―Para que estés con Adrien.

―Pero, Bridge… ―Mari enarcó ambas cejas, y posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos. ―Yo… No podría hacerte eso… ―Era su amor platónico, ¿No? Realmente le dolería a ella que algo similar ocurriese con Adrien. Simplemente no podía llegar y aprovecharse de esa situación como si no significase nada para su querida casi hermana.

El semblante de Bridgette cambió entonces, y enarcó ambas cejas, tomando el bolso de su prima, y empujándole por la espalda hasta la salida del salón. Sabía a la perfección que, si no hacía algo como eso, su indecisa casi hermanita no sería capaz de aprovechar una oportunidad única como esa. Aunque se tratase de su amor…

―Suerte. ―Dijo apenas la echó de la sala, y se despidió con la mano, sonriéndole.

Marinette se vio desorientada. Miró hacia la escalera, luego la salida, a Bridge y nuevamente a la salida. Allí se encontraba, bajando las gravas, Adrien esperándole. Obviamente junto a Félix y Nino. Los amigos parecían estar hablando.

Y no pudo resistir más.

―Gracias.

La menor de las Dupain-Cheng emprendió camino, primero titubeando, luego corriendo.

Cuando ya no se vio, pues había bajado las escaleras del establecimiento, leves gotas saladas comenzaron a recorrer las blanquecinas mejillas de Bridgette.

― ¿Eh…? ―Pronto, ambas castañas bajaron rápidamente de sus respectivos asientos con tal de consolar a la azabache. ― ¿Por qué estoy llorando…? ―Se preguntó, mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas, pero salían una tras otra sin darle respiro alguno.

Tanto Alya como Lila abrazaron a Bridgette, acariciándole la espalda y dándole el calor y cariño que sabían, necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Había sido un gran sacrificio, desde su punto de vista.

― _Eres una buena persona, Bridge…_

―――――

Nino se despidió de Adrien, y poco a poco se retiraba de escena. No lograba entender por qué Félix había invitado a Marinette a cenar, pero si era un juego sucio para hacer que por fin Bridgette, entendiera que no le gustaba, no le apoyaba en nada.

―Oye, Félix… ―Tenían que hablar sobre eso.

Por otra parte, una emocionada Marinette corría a todo lo que daban sus pies en dirección a la salida del colegio.

En ese momento, resonó en la radio.

 _«Un nuevo súper villano ha aparecido»_

La semana había estado demasiado tranquila como para ser verdad. Ambos jóvenes Agreste se miraron, y asintieron, acordando qué harían sin palabras. Pronto Adrien desvió su camino, excusándose con un trabajo.

Marinette detuvo su camino antes de llegar, y buscó rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse.

― _Dios, Dios no, por qué ahora…_ ―Pensaba. El lugar más cercano era el mueble de utilería de aseo. Titubeó, pero terminó por meterse en él, y sacar su comunicador. Marcó el número que contacto que sólo ellas tenían.

Mientras las tres caminaban por el pasillo, el bolsillo trasero de Bridgette comenzó a vibrar, logrando que se alarmase. No se trataba precisamente de su celular.

―Chicas… ―Les llamó, tratando de idear algo para salir de su rango de alcance. Después de todo, se supone que quien tenía a Tikki en ese momento era Marinette, no ella. Si le estaba llamando, algo debía de haber pasado. ―Yo, voy a pasar al baño, ¿Vale? Adelántense. ―Pidió, un tanto nerviosa.

― ¿Estás segura, Bridge? Podemos esperarte… ―Susurró Lila.

― ¡No! ―Aquello sobresaltó a todas. Pronto comenzó a jugar con sus manos y hacer poses raras. ―Digo, probablemente me demore mucho, sólo váyanse. ―Una sonrisa era lo que faltaba. Les despidió con la mano, y se apresuró a volver hasta el baño, encerrándose en un cubículo.

―Se nota que son parientes, ¿eh? ―Reía Alya, haciendo la comparación entre ambas Dupain-Cheng. Aunque para Lila, había una clara diferencia; Bridgette era mejor.

Marinette comenzaba a desesperarse. Llevaba llamando más de un minuto y Bridgette aún no contestaba, aunque por arte de magia, de un momento a otro vio el rostro de la contraria en la pantalla.

―Gracias a Dios que contestaste. ―Se alivió la menor.

― ¿Sucedió algo? ―Se apresuró a preguntar Bridgette.

―Un akuma. ―Asintió. Por la mueca que vio, hizo su prima, se notaba a leguas que no se lo esperaba.

― ¿¡Ahora!? ―Esos villanos no tenía respeto por su vida privada.

―Sí… ―Marinette desvió la mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Realmente no podía atender una emergencia como esa en ese mismo momento, aunque fuese su turno de lidiar con ellos…

―Ugh… ―Suspiró, rodando los ojos. Su mechón elevado comenzó a balancearse de un lugar a otro, inquieto. ―Supongo que me haré cargo yo esta vez. Mándame a Tikki. ―Pidió.

― ¿¡En serio!? ―La sonrisa de la menor ya era su paga, en especial ese brillito característico que no podía evitar mostrar. ― ¡Gracias, eres la mejor!

―Nada de eso, eh ~ ―Jugueteó, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. ―Tú tendrás que proteger a ambos, Adrien y Félix en la mansión de los Agreste, ¿Vale?

― ¡Como mi comandante diga! ―Bromeó Marinette, mientras elevaba su mano. Ambas chicas compartieron una leve risa, y Tikki se mostró frente a la pantalla.

― ¡Ya voy, Bridgette! ―Anunció la Kwami, animosa.

―Aquí te espero. ―Sonrió Bridgette, y la llamada se cortó.

Un par de instantes pasaron en tanto Tikki salía del armario, y de alguna forma llegaba al baño, sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Marinette procuró que nadie le viese, y con cuidado salió del armario, reanudando su andar, y bajando las escaleras hacia la calle, donde, de manera sorpresiva, ya no distinguía a Adrien ni a Nino. Se mostró curiosa.

― ¿Y Adrien? ―Preguntó de buenas a primeras al quedar frente a Félix.

―Esta vez se fue con Nino. ―Sonrió el rubio, informándole.

― ¿Ah, sí…? ―No pudo ocultar la desilusión tras esas palabras. Más no había tiempo de esas cosas. Félix se apresuró en jugar sus cartas.

― ¿Vas a entrar, mi Lady? ―Una mirada llena de sorpresa fue lo que se ganó Félix al llamar así a Marinette, quien quedó, después de todo, un tanto choqueada.

Lejos de allí, privándose de testigos, las transformaciones ocurrían.

― _Plagg, ¡Las garras!_

― _Tikki, ¡Motas!_

―――――――――――

 ** _Muy buenas, actualización :3c 3 Espero les guste~_**

 ** _Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso, ¿O sí? [?] Joder, el próximo capítulo se viene chulísimo._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer personalmente a sonrais777 y ElbaKheel por comentar el capítulo anterior, ¡En serio! No saben cuánto me animó ver sus Review's 3_**

 ** _Bai bai ~ Hasta la próxima._**


	3. Encuentro ¿Predeterminado?

La esbelta figura de Ladybug avanzaba de edificio en edificio, agarrándose de los costados de estos.

― _Menos mal que Lila y Alya no me esperaron…_ ―Pensaba la joven transformada, haciendo memoria. Había sido todo un dilema el salir del baño sin que alguien la viera.

Lo bueno es que esos baños tenían ventanas lo suficientemente anchas y altas como para que ella pudiese salir con su flexibilidad de allí. No muy lejos había visto a ambas castañas caminando juntas hacia probablemente, sus hogares.

No se permitiría el hacer esperar a sus amigas… En especial porque no tenía ni idea de en qué momento llegaría, ni cuánto demoraría enfrentando al _akuma_ en esta ocasión.

Bridgette lanzó un suspiro, recordando que no debía ser ella quien estuviese en ese mismo momento allí.

¿Marinette se estaría divirtiendo? ¿Conocería la habitación de Félix? Quizás… ¿Vería qué en el fondo, es una persona _dulce_ , una… _buena persona_?

El semblante de la joven decayó, y sumida en sus pensamientos, su Yoyo falló.

No se agarró de manera óptima del siguiente barandal, y resbaló.

Sentía cómo todo el mundo se le venía abajo, de la mano con la sensación de caer. Estiró su brazo, tratando de alcanzar la nada que ahí estaba. Si hubiese estado al cien por cien de su capacidad, de seguro hubiese traído de vuelta su Yoyo, y lo hubiese lanzado a una velocidad sobrehumana para no salir herida.

Pero en ese momento no pudo.

Y la nada le respondió. No tomando su brazo en pedido de ayuda, precisamente.

Sintió cómo, de un momento a otro, mientras caía, su cintura fue tomada y la dirección a donde iba cambiaba. La velocidad aumentó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos ajenos.

― ¿Estás bien, mi Lady?

Una voz diferente.

Ladybug de inmediato giró su vista a quién la mantenía en brazos, sorprendiéndose.

― ¿Chat? ―Preguntó, pues no estaba segura. Se pudo ver su entrecejo fruncido. Chat Noir era quien la había salvado, con su bastón.

Lo notó. Mientras el joven la sostenía a ella con un brazo, con el otro afirmaba el bastón, el cual se seguía alargando en diagonal.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Ambos se dieron cuenta.

― ¿Ladybug…?

No se conocían.

Chat notó el pequeño detalle de que aquella no era como su Bugaboo. Asimismo, la joven se percató que la estatura, musculatura, cabello y ojos de ese Chat Noir eran distintas a las del gato que siempre veía.

El largo del bastón flaqueó, y entonces Chat aterrizó, con esta nueva Ladybug en brazos.

― ¿Tu quién…? ―No podía terminar la frase. Pero por alguna razón tenía más simpatía por este gato negro, en comparación con el otro. Posiblemente porque aún no le hablaba.

Un estruendo se escuchó cerca, y ambos recordaron el por qué se hallaban ahí.

―No hay tiempo para esto, Noir. ―Anunció la joven, y descendió sin previo aviso de los brazos que la mantenían cautiva.

El gato observó cómo la desconocida, al igual que su Ladybug, le dejaba atrás tomando impulso con su yoyo.

―Como diga, Lady… ―Susurró. No sabía del todo cómo comportarse. Esa no era su Ladybug, ¿No? Entonces no debía intentar seducirla… Ella era… _La Ladybug con la que trabajaba Félix…_

Tuvo que despejar su mente ante una vibración de su bastón. Ladybug le llamaba. Al parecer, no le gustaba que se quedara atrás. El joven sonrió.

―Pues allá voy.

Un par de cuadras más allá, se encontraba el origen del estruendo. Ambos héroes aterrizaron allí, llevándose la grata sorpresa de que, como sospechaban, allí se encontraba la persona akumatizada.

Aunque… ¡Era sumamente familiar!

― ¿¡Señorita Mendeleiev…!? ―Bridgette tras la máscara se encontraba desconcertada. No alcanzaba a entender cómo su maestra de laboratorio había terminado allí, en esa situación.

Chat se sorprendió, mirándole. ― ¿La conoces? ―Era una novedad para él. Bueno, ella por completo era una novedad para él.

―Eh, ah, bueno, ¿Quizá? ―Rio un tanto al verse descubierta en un error tan grave. Aunque pronto optó por tomar una postura de ataque. ―Aunque ese no es el tema acá ~ ―Se jactó de aquello.

―Ciertamente, Lady ~ ―Le apoyó.

Mientras, la maestra akumatizada, nombrada por Hawk Moth como _«Corregidora»_ , cumplía la labor de su propio nombre. Tanto adultos como niños malcriados, nadie se salvaba.

― ¡Todos ustedes, adultos injustos, pequeños ingratos, se las verán conmigo! ―Exclamaba a todo pulmón, con el claro juicio de que ella era quien podía erradicar las injusticias cometidas por la malacrianza esos días.

Con su regla apuntó a un niño en especial, que hacía una rabieta por su helado caído. Un haz de luz hizo que el helado desapareciera, el niño quedase mudo y del gusto de la corregidora.

El adulto no se salvó, el haz de luz le alcanzó y una monótona expresión le dejó. El cálido padre que alguna vez existió no era más, estando el propósito de la corregidora, cumplido.

― ¡Ni un niño mimado más existirá! ―Soltó con goce, riendo por su acción. Luego, nuevamente reanudó su camino, buscando a uno que otro ser impuro que necesitaba corrección.

― ¡Está yendo…! ―Exclamó Ladybug, para luego observar a su compañero en esa ocasión.

― ¡Al Hotel _Le Grand Paris_!

Bridgette frunció el entrecejo, conectando rápidamente el qué hacer de la villana, con el lugar a donde iba.

― _Chloé…_ ―Susurró. ― ¡Noir, tenemos el factor sorpresa, hay que encontrar dónde está su _akuma_!

―No hay problema, Lady, déjamelo a mí ~ ―Soltó confiado, adelantándose a la chica.

―Veamos qué tan bueno eres… ―Rio entre dientes, siguiéndole pronto, y parándose en uno de los tejados más cercanos a la Corregidora.

Chat Noir ya se había posicionado con tal de descubrir dónde se hallaba el _akuma_. Alargó su bastón, y un golpe por la espalda dio, haciendo acto de presencia.

― ¿Qué? ―La akumatizada elevó ambas cejas, percatándose del súper héroe que había entrado en acción. ―Vaya, vaya, pero si es Chat Noir.

La característica mariposa lila se mostró alrededor de sus ojos.

«¡Toma su Miraculous!» Exigía Hawk Moth.

―Su anillo… ―Relamió sus labios la maestra, fijándose en la pieza de joyería.

― ¿Quieres mi anillo, dictadora? ―Preguntó Chat, apoyándose contra su bastón. ― Pero qué pena, si fueras mi Bugaboo con suerte te lo daría ~

― ¿ _Bugaboo?_ ―Siendo espectadora, Bridgette no podía creer que su prima se dejase llamar de esa forma.

― ¡Mi nombre es Corregidora! ―Recordó la mujer, tomando impulso con la diestra donde mantenía su regla.

― ¡Pero claro! ―Ladybug lanzó su Yoyo con el propósito de aferrarse a la regla y pronto recuperarla. Mas, algo salió mal. El impulso de la akumatizada fue mayor, y se fue hacia adelante, estrellándose contra Noir.

―Pero claro, con el gato cerca rápido viene la mariquita. ―Disimuló la poca impresión que tenía la corregidora, y se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Qué acaso llegaron pegados o algo así?

Ladybug pronto se levantó, ayudando a Chat a levantarse.

―Lo lamento. ―Sonrió. ―Pero bueno, terminemos con es-

Antes de que pudiese siquiera girarse sintió cómo era empujada.

― _¡_ _Cataclysm_ _!_

Desde el suelo vio cómo Chat había reducido a polvo un bus que les habían lanzado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el gato, estirando la mano con tal de levantarla como ella lo había hecho hace unos pocos instantes.

Pero por un par de segundos no hubo respuesta por parte de Bridgette. Había quedado un tanto choqueada. Hasta que parpadeó, repetidas veces.

― ¡Maldición, Noir! ¡Te quedan cinco minutos! ―Reclamó la joven, aunque aceptó la ayuda, sacudiendo su ropaje. ―Gracias…

Chat no pudo evitar reír ante ese extraño comportamiento, y entonces ambos le dieron el frente a la villana.

―Está bien, Lady ~ Como dices, me quedan cinco minutos, ¿Alguna idea? ―Dijo. Al instante un haz de luz les fue disparado y cada uno lo esquivó por su lado.

―Bueno… Si hubiésemos ido a _Le Grand Paris_ antes, quizá tendríamos más posibilidades de triunfo y tiempo para un plan… ―Se lamentó de haber mandado de buenas a primeras a ese Chat Noir desconocido a la batalla.

―Pero ya estamos aquí y en poco tiempo seré un gato despellejado ~ ―Canturreó el chico, volviendo a encontrarse con Ladybug mientras esquivaban los ataques que mandaba la Corregidora.

―Pues… Quizá… ―Un sonido proveniente del anillo de Chat interrumpió a la chica.

― ¡Apura, Lady! ―Pidió.

Y no pudo atrasar más todo.

―Al cabo que tampoco quería demorarme mucho… ―Susurró. Entonces tomó su Yoyo, y haciendo las vueltas habituales, soltó las palabras que siempre les daban la victoria. ― _¡_ _Lucky_ _Charm_ _!_

Una linterna recayó en sus manos, y se vio en un aprieto.

― ¡Ve a distraerla! ―Sentenció. Noir tan sólo le hizo caso, y ella pensó. Mientras no le quitaran su Miraculous todo estaría bien, ¿No?

La corregidora pareció olvidar la existencia de Ladybug al tener que combatir a Chat Noir, quien con la agilidad de un gato le atacaba por todas partes, dando vueltas y brincos con tal de marearla.

En los instantes que iban, Bridgette posó su mirada en una ventana, misma que reflejaba los rayos del sol y la cegaban momentáneamente. Comprendió en ese momento. Luego se fijó en tres postes, dos de la misma acera, y uno de la contraria, estando Noir apoyado en uno de ellos.

― ¡Chat! ―Le gritó, lanzándole la linterna. Parecieron comprender de inmediato.

El gato la agarró, y posicionó detrás de su espalda, como lo hacía con su bastón. Ladybug lanzó su Yoyo a la akumatizada, en un vago intento por tomar nuevamente la regla.

― ¡No lo tomarás, Ladybug! ―Advirtió la dama, riendo por tan mediocre esfuerzo.

― ¡Hey, mandona, no te olvides de mí! ―Gritó Chat.

El mirar al joven fue el final de la villana. La luz de la linterna encendida y dirigida a sus ojos la cegó momentáneamente, y yéndose hacia atrás, Ladybug aprovechó de pasar su Yoyo por ambos postes con tal de que la maestra cayera.

La regla cayó a metros de la Corregidora, siendo pisada por Bridgette de inmediato.

El _akuma_ salió de la regla rota, y Bridgette procedió a purificarlo.

Tomó su yoyo, y abriéndolo, recitó: ― ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! ―El akuma entró al Yoyo, y este retrocedió. ― ¡Te tengo ~! ―Celebró, para posteriormente abrir de nuevo el Yoyo. ―Adiós, pequeña mariposa ~

Chat le lanzó la linterna, y entonces ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que con dirección al cielo.

― _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

La maestra, ahora con su vestimenta normal y sin consciencia de qué había pasado, se levantó del suelo, con la escena ya reparada. ― ¿Eh?

―Gana-

Bridgette se quedó observando a Chat, enarcando una ceja. Noir desvió la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, y retirando su puño.

― ¿Ganamos? Hehe… ―Rio, del nerviosismo.

―Supongo… ―Susurró Bridgette, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. Luego se volteó, desenvolviendo su Yoyo con tal de irse.

― ¿Lady?

Aquel llamado le hizo girar con levedad su mirada ― ¿S…? ―Y entonces se encontró de frente con la gatuna ajena, demasiado cerca.

―Tus ojos no sonríen. ―Hizo la observación.

Bridgette quedó completamente desconcertada, con los ojos bien abiertos. Por reflejo se fue hacia atrás, dando un par de pasos.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Preguntó, quedando cabizbaja, y pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

―Sí… ¿Por qué ~? ―Osó de preguntar, balanceándose.

―Eso… ―Se le había olvidado, con todo ese tema de la pelea. Se le había olvidado por qué estaba ella ahí, y no la habitual Ladybug que peleaba junto con ese Chat Noir. Se le había olvidado que su prima estaba en la casa de su pseudo amor imposible.

Bridgette no pudo evitar morderse el labio, mientras se le aguaron los ojos en un acto de reflejo que le traicionó.

―Eso no importa… ―Susurró, y se dio media vuelta para correr.

Una gota salada cayó, debido a la gracia del viento, en la mejilla de Chat Noir. Las pupilas de aquel se contrajeron, y mientras observaba cómo Ladybug se alejaba al compás de su Yoyo, un impulso al que nunca había seguido cuando se trataba de su _Bugaboo_ , apareció.

Poco le importó que tan sólo le quedasen dos minutos. Tomó su bastón, y agarró vuelo, yéndose por la misma ruta en la que Ladybug se hacía pequeña, alejándose.

Bridgette se maldecía.

Había cedido al último momento, nuevamente, a las lágrimas.

Pero en esa situación simplemente no podía resistirlo. Sentía celos de su primita, y eso le hacía sentir la persona más miserable de toda la faz del planeta. Aun cuando le había dicho que fuera. Aun cuando dijo que no importaría. Aun cuando sabía, Marinette había ido por Adrien y no Félix… En lo más profundo de su ser, le hubiese encantado que Mari no fuese…

Sin darse cuenta había dejado un rastro de gruesas lágrimas por su rostro, mismas que en ese preciso momento, no le dejaban ver su destino.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que, por inercia, se dirigía al lugar donde todo había acontecido.

 _La escuela._

― _Esto no podría ser peor…_ ―Se apresuró a pensar, notando que tan sólo le quedaba un minuto.

― ¡Lady!

Pero estaba equivocada.

Aterrada vio hacia atrás, y apreció cómo Chat se acercaba a todo lo que daba su bastón.

―Maldición, ¿¡Noir!?

Tuvo que pensar demasiado rápido. Aterrizó en el techo del establecimiento, y se giró sólo un momento para comprobar dónde se hallaba el gatito. Aterrizó a unos metros de ella. Bridgette entró en pánico y buscó un lugar donde sabía, no habría nadie.

La sala de los casilleros de la escuela.

― ¡Lady, espera! ―Rogó Chat, quien aun así le siguió hasta aquella sala.

Les quedaban segundos. La puerta fue cerrada con pestillo por el rubio.

― ¡Noir, no! ―Gritó la joven, escondiéndose detrás de una hilera de casilleros. ―Tienes que irte, nos queda menos de un minuto para que nuestras transformaciones se deshagan. ―Después de todo ese jaleo, aún sus ojos seguían cristalinos, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para el gato.

― ¡No importa! ―Respondió Chat, causando un temblor en la joven. De a poco se fue acercando. Nunca había visto a su Ladybug llorar, siempre la había visto digna, increíble, pudiente. Pero la Ladybug en frente de él… Estaba indefensa… Le mostraba su debilidad. ―Tú… Estás mal, ¿No es así? ―Preguntó, quedando ya frente a la joven. Su código de caballero le impedía fingir que nada pasaba e irse, debía consolarla. ―No me iré. ―Tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas, y las apretó, observando cómo el líquido salado se acumulaba en la comisura de los ojos ajenos. ―No te dejaré sola, Lady. ―Dijo, para seguido, depositar un beso en una de sus manos.

― ¿Y nuestras identidades? ―Preguntó la joven, con la voz temblorosa, y sin poder resistir más.

―Un completo secreto. ―Guiñó un ojo el coqueto gato, y logró sacarle una corta risa a la Lady.

― ¡Gato estúpido! ―Exclamó, dejando correr las lágrimas, y por primera vez cediendo a Chat Noir… Aunque no fuese el suyo. Liberó sus manos de las ajenas, y se lanzó a abrazar al chico desconocido, quien pronto le correspondió, y como parte de un inconsciente trato, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Pronto, ambos Kwamis salieron de los respectivos Miraculous de sus portadores, y observaron con sorpresa aquella situación.

Bridgette lloraba a todo pulmón, reposando sus manos y rostro en el pecho de Adrien, quien se limitaba a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda a la joven, y acariciarle, con tal de calmarle.

―Esto… No es como debió haber sido, ¿O sí? ―Preguntó Plagg a su camarada, quien negó, cabizbaja.

―Bridgette… ―Susurró por error la Kwami, sintiéndose mal por la mayor de las Dupain-Cheng. En todo el tiempo en el que había sido Ladybug, había sentido su dolor, pesar y tristeza. Tenía conocimiento de qué tan grande era la bondad de la joven, tan sólo por esa situación, en la que apoyaba a la menor como si realmente fuese su hermana.

Pero Adrien alcanzó a oírle.

― ¿Bridgette…? ―Repitió para sí, aún sin abrir los ojos.

La joven cesó el llanto, y Tikki se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Estaban en un grave aprieto.

La mirada azul cielo de la nombrada se dejó ver, con aquel rojizo característico de las lágrimas en sus ojos, y observó a su compañero en esa misión.

― ¿Adrien…? ―Susurró de vuelta, y el joven abrió los ojos.

Verde esmeralda y azul cielo se encontraron, a escasos centímetros.

 _ **――――――――――――**_

Apenas habían llegado a la mansión, la televisión en la sala había sido encendida a petición de Marinette, quien se encontraba más que ansiosa por saber cómo iba la situación con eso del _akuma._

Y si bien, Félix también se encontraba preocupado, sabía a la perfección que, como siempre, podrían contra ese mal. Además, estaba con su Lady, obviamente eso tenía más importancia que cómo le fuese a su hermano.

Pero entonces pasaron aquellas imágenes inéditas.

Tanto Marinette como Félix quedaron boquiabiertos.

Espectadores había captado fotografías, y un grupo de periodismo del canal, se había logrado infiltrar en la escena sin ser descubiertos, sólo para tener primero la primicia, que se hallaba en mayúsculas, al inferior de la reportera, en la barra de titulares.

 _«¿LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR? ¡UN CRUCE ENTRE SUPERHÉROES!»_

Las imágenes mostraban parte de la pelea, pero lo más importante para todos, fue un vídeo del final, en el que se podía apreciar a la heroína no en sus mejores fachas, y cómo huía del lugar, siendo perseguida de cerca por el joven héroe.

― _¿Ese no es…? ¡El Chat Noir con el que yo trabajo!_ ―Pensó de inmediato Marinette. ¿Trabajaba también con Bridgette? ¿Tenían una relación más estrecha…? Eran las conclusiones que sacaba luego de ver aquel vídeo.

Pero quien estaba peor, era Félix.

No había pasado desapercibido.

― _Ella es mi Lady…_ ―Pensaba. Su mirada recayó en Marinette. ― _Pero… ¿Cómo es posible…?_

La respuesta pareció caer del cielo, cuando la reportera comenzó a hablar y dar explicaciones.

 _«Al parecer, ¡Cada vez se hacen más estrechas las relaciones entre nuestros dos héroes! Pero, ¿Qué es esto?»_ Parecieron concentrarse en la imagen más nítida, parecía HD. Y la audiencia perdía el aliento. _«¡Pero si es el primer encuentro entre la primera Ladybug y el segundo Chat Noir! ¡Asombroso!»_

― ¿Qué? ―Ambos jóvenes presentes en la sala quedaron choqueados. Pronto pasaron por la pantalla, fotos sacadas anteriormente a las duplas de superhéroes, y luego la nueva dupla.

 _«En algún momento debía pasar, ¿No?»_ Comenzaron a entablar una conversa entre ambos locutores, mientras crecían y crecían los rumores por esa junta tan extraña e inesperada.

― _Así que… Hay dos Ladybug, ¿Eh…?_ ―Se cuestionó Félix, observando a Marinette, y teniendo la perfecta certeza de que la de la televisión era su Lady. Entonces comenzó a pensar en la posible identidad de ella… Si Marinette era la Ladybug que acompañaba a su hermano menor… Lo más lógico sería… ― _¿Podría ser…?_ ―Pensó demasiado rápido. Los cabos sueltos se ataban. Estaba teniendo un sobrecalentamiento de información.

Y aquella voz le distrajo.

― ¿Y Adrien? ―Preguntó la menor de las Dupain-Cheng, ya dejando de lado la abrumadora noticia que, de seguro, se tomaría la semana en las redes sociales.

En rubio se vio desconcertado por unos instantes, admirando la figura de Marinette, y luego relacionándola rápido con una ajena, aquella que calzaba a la perfección con su Lady, y que poseía la misma mirada, aquel mismo brillo.

―En su habitación. ―Contestó a duras penas.

.

.

.

――――

 _ **¿Quéeee tal? ¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **Joder, a mi me encantó escribirlo 3**_

 _ **U bueno, quería agradecer otra vez a los Reviews :'D**_

 _ ***Sonrais777***_

 _ ***ElbaKheel***_

 _ **Y *LightIlumin 879***_

 _ **Realmente me disculpo con quien dejó Review después, ya que hay dos Reviews que FF no me deja ver y pues eso u u**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima 3**_


	4. Lo que ocurrió después

Suspiros se escuchaban saliendo de la habitación de las Cheng, estando sólo Bridgette presente.

Lágrimas seguían recorriendo las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, aunque ahora su rostro era cubierto por una almohada bastante empapada. No era como si hubiese llegado hace poco. Pero tampoco hace mucho.

Tikki tan sólo le veía, bastante preocupada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bridgette, aunque tampoco era tan difícil adivinar.

― _Por Dios…_ ―La joven no podía evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido.

 _―Flash Back―_

 _Antes de que siquiera Bridgette pudiese hacer algo, Adrien había actuado, pegándola a su pecho con una fuerza que sinceramente, no sabía que tenía._

 _―Es culpa de mi hermano, ¿Cierto? ―Osó de preguntar, mirando a todos lados, sin objetivo fijo, a raíz de su actuar tan impulsivo._

 _Pero no recibió respuesta. La joven Cheng estaba demasiado sorprendida como para si quiera articular una palabra. De hecho, incluso le costaba procesar la tan simple pregunta que le había hecho el rubio, siendo el colmo._

 _―Bridgette… No tienes que seguir sufriendo… ―Comenzó a hablar, sin tener siquiera un guía en ello. Tan sólo salían las palabras como un caudal, no las pensaba, no las meditaba, sólo sabía que debía decirlas, en una situación así. En especial cuando en medio de ellas se hallaba su hermano. ―Tu… Tu puedes dejarlo, puedes superarlo, ¡Me tienes a mí!_

 _La azabache abrió los ojos de sobremanera, intentando de inmediato separarse. ― ¿Eh? ―No entendía del todo. Desvió su mirada hacia la ajena, enarcando ambas cejas. ―Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo…?_

 _― ¡Elígeme! ―Gritó entonces Adrien, logrando que ambos Kwamis, al igual que la chica, quedaron estupefactos. ―Yo… Yo puedo ser tu Chat Noir… ¡Y trabajaremos juntos! ¡Te puedo ayudar!_

 _Los ojos de Bridgette de aguaron nuevamente, y quedó cabizbaja, con sus labios temblando. Había visto en la mirada de Adrien auténtica preocupación. Esa que anhelaba tanto por parte de Félix; y que sabía, no conseguiría…_

 _Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a brotar._

 _―No puedo…_

 _Se había dado cuenta. Adrien era el Chat Noir de Marinette, lo cual significaba que sería robarle el Amor platónico a su prima… Aunque ella no supiese sobre la doble vida de su amor._

 _― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _― ¡No puedo, solamente no puedo! El destino… El destino lo dictó así, ¿Vale? ―Bridgette elevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y comenzó a intentar secarse las lágrimas que salían sin descanso._

 _―Pero, Bridge…_

 _El agarre de Adrien titubeó, y la Cheng vio una abertura para escaparse de aquella situación tan embarazosa. No lo dudó ni por un segundo. Se apartó del joven y levantándose, comenzó a correr en dirección al baño de la escuela, donde recogería su bolso y partiría a encerrarse en su habitación._

 _Las lágrimas iban siendo olvidadas por el correr del viento, y Adrien al verse solitario, no supo explicarse exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido._

 _―Yo… Siempre, desde que la conocí… He estado enamorado… De Ladybug… ―Susurró, para sí, observando sus manos. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de sugerir un cambio de parejas, a pesar de lo «Extremo» de la situación._

 _Tikki compartió su preocupación con Plagg con una simple mirada, y sin palabras se despidió, lamentando la escena que les había hecho pasar._

 _―Fin Flash Back―_

El rostro de Bridgette había quedado complemente rojo recordando lo fuerte del agarre que había ejercido el rubio. Nunca antes nadie le había abrazado de esa forma tan intensa… ¡Y menos un chico!

Apretó la almohada contra su rostro, y secando aquel se sentó en la cama. Aquello que había ocurrido, había sido un error, lo tenía perfectamente claro. Nunca tuvo que haberse cruzado con el Chat Noir de su prima. Y nunca tuvo que haber sabido su identidad secreta…

Se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas para reaccionar, y luego, levantándose del colchón, caminó con suavidad hacia el espejo en su escritorio. Observó lo rojas que estaban las comisuras de sus ojos de tanto llorar.

―Soy una buena para nada… ―Susurró, enarcando ambas cejas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior. ― _Lo único para lo que sirvo es para chillar…_

Tikki veía la escena ansiosa, decidiendo si ser o no parte de ella. Aunque ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar lanzarse a su portadora.

― ¡No Bridgette, no es así para nada! ―Defendió la Kwami, negándose rotundamente a dejar a la joven así. ―Esto… Esto fue mi culpa… ―Se despegó de la mejilla ajena, para quedar enfrente de Bridgette, y jugar con sus bracitos, un tanto nerviosa. ―He enredado los hilos del destino… ―Susurró, enarcando ambas cejas, y mirándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos a la Cheng, quien quedó un tanto extrañada. ―Y ya no sé de qué van…

―Tikki… ―Susurró conmovida Bridgette, viendo tan indefensa y poco confiada a su Kwami por primera vez. Por impulso, la tomó con su mano, y pronto abrazó. ―Tranquila, no es culpa de alguien… _Sólo, pasó._

Cuando ambas pudieron sonreír y sentirse mejor con el apoyo ajeno, se separaron, tratando de despejar sus mentes.

Bridgette tomó el pompón del maquillaje, dispuesta a ocultar todo rastro de lágrimas para cuando su prima llegase. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo último dicho por Tikki. Ella… Había ocupado una excusa similar, con Adrien.

Por inercia se volteó un tanto, para lograr ver cómo el sol caía en un hermoso atardecer.

― _Destino, ¿Eh…?_

 _ **――――――――――**_

Cierto rubio llegaba a duras penas al edificio que llamaba su hogar. No había querido llegar ahí transformado, sino que, se había tomado su debido tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido y lo que había dicho. Después de todo, una caminata por un barrio calmo no le venía para nada mal en esos mismos momentos.

Pero como siempre, la mayoría de las cosas tenía su fin, y él lo encontró cuando la gran reja de la entrada principal se hallaba frente a él. Tan sólo tocó el timbre, y tras la cámara verle, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Caminó hasta la entrada al interior de la mansión y una vez dentro, pudo ver cómo su padre se acercaba, bajando las escaleras. Algo más lejos, alcanzaba a reconocer la voz de Félix y Marinette.

― _Así que sigue aquí, ¿Eh…?_ ―Se preguntó a sí mismo. Por un momento fugaz, el hecho de que a su hermano le gustase una chica, y que invitara a Marinette a la mansión se conectó por inercia, logrando que hiciese una mueca. Como el amigo que era la de joven Dupain-Cheng, realmente no le recomendaba salir con su hermano o algo por el estilo…

Una voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

―Adrien. ―Aquella voz que a ratos le resultaba tan molesta. Aquella voz que imponía. Aquella voz de su padre.

― ¿Sí, padre? ―Preguntó, un tanto cabizbajo. Aunque no se encontraba temeroso ni nada por el estilo, Gabriel pudo darse cuenta.

― ¿Son éstas horas de llegar? ―Preguntó firme el padre.

―Sólo me di un par de vueltas para tomar aire fresco antes de llegar a casa, padre, no es para tanto. ―Declaró el joven, arrugando un tanto el entrecejo y reanudando su camino.

El adulto observó con el ceño fruncido cómo su hijo pasaba a su lado como si nada.

― ¡Adrien! ―Aquel grito resonó por toda la habitación, sorprendiendo a la silenciosa espectadora Nathalie, y de paso a la invitada que a duras penas había oído aquello.

― ¡Estoy cansado! ¿Vale? ―Informó el rubio y sin esperar respuesta, subió a prisa las escaleras. Poco le importó dejar atrás a su padre hablando solo, reclamándole por, a su parecer, una estupidez.

Al estar ya en su habitación, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, y lanzó a su cama su bolso, tirando su existencia en la silla corrediza correspondiente al escritorio. De repente, estar en su casa era molesto. Ver a su padre era molesto. No poder hacer nada era molesto.

 _Sentirse impotente era molesto._

Pronto Plagg salió de su camisa, observando cómo Adrien se hacía para atrás en la silla, posando su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos cerrados.

―Oye, no es su culpa lo que haya pasado. ―Le recordó Plagg, cruzándose de brazos.

―Da igual. ―Respondió a secas Adrien.

Por un momento el Kwami demostró intenciones de no dejar todo así e insistir. Sabía que la situación era más grave de lo normal. Pero también tenía bastante claro que Adrien no le escucharía estando así. Tan fastidiado… ¡Y por nada!

Al menos a su criterio era por nada.

Terminó yendo a comer del Camembert que se hallaba en la cómoda de Adrien, dedicado especialmente para él.

―No le des tantas vueltas, niño. ―Fue su último consejo para el rubio.

Más aquel tan sólo suspiro.

― _Oh Dios, si tan sólo pudiera…_ ―Pensó.

Pronto su consciencia se fue lejos de allí, a un lugar oscuro. Al fondo de sus pensamientos.

Escenas vividas con anterioridad con su Lady se mostraban allí, recordándole su constante fracaso. Su constante rechazo.

 _Cuando escogió la rosa más hermosa para darle, y ella la dejó de lado._

 _Cuando por accidente caía encima de ella, y de inmediato le alejaba, bastante cabreada por su comportamiento… ¡Como si fuese su culpa!_

Recordó incluso sus inicios.

 _Aun dándole ánimos…_ _ **Aun diciéndole lo genial que era para que siguiese siendo su compañera de aventuras…**_ _Desde el principio, su Lady_ _ **nunca**_ _le había visto como una opción._

Siempre contentándose con poco. Con verla en cada patrullaje. Con ser la carnada de cada _akuma._ Con arriesgar su vida por ella y pensar, que por un mísero segundo ella le vería como el héroe que intentaba ser con tal de estar a su altura, y protegerla de todos esos villanos que parecían nunca acabar.

― _Pero qué ingenuo…_ ―Fue inevitable pensarlo.

Si algo fuese a pasar, sería en sus sueños. La joven misteriosa nunca le había dado indicios de nada. Y siempre elegía los peores momentos para preguntarle.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos combatiendo. A pesar de cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente en el campo de batalla. A pesar de arriesgarse constantemente en los planes que la joven ideaba; seguía sin confiar lo suficiente en él como para revelar su identidad secreta.

 _"Por algo es secreta"._

Él se la diría sin dudar, aún con todo ese rollo de la confidencialidad. Porque la conocía… _o creía hacerlo_. Al menos tenía la consciencia de que, era honesta y luchadora por la justicia… No le delataría…

Como un destello de luz entonces, apareció Bridgette en su mente.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo y enderezó en la silla, cambiando su inclinación hacia adelante. Posó su mano en su mentón, con toda el aura de reflexionar seriamente en algo.

― _No me delataría… ¿Cierto?_ ―Pasó a preguntarse. Pronto sacudió su cabeza y negó, sonriendo. No podría ser posible. Era la primera vez que trabajan juntos con sus otras identidades, pero a ella sí la conocía bien. Era honesta, luchadora, insistente, y buena chica, pero por, sobre todo, leal y digna, una joven decente que no le jugaría chueco ni siquiera a una mosca.

Se sintió orgulloso al reconocer todas esas cualidades en la joven enmascarada. Se sentía seguro… Y recompensado.

Esa chica tan dulce.

Esa _Ladybug_ ajena.

La conocía ahora.

Su vista subió hasta el ordenador en su escritorio, y el foco pareció prendérsele.

Plagg observó a lo lejos como su portador ya no se encontraba sumido en el mar de pensamientos que ni idea tenía de hacia dónde iban encaminados. No, ahora se movía, ahora actuaba. Había encendido aquel computador y su pantalla, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba tecleando tan rápido que ni podía seguir con su vista los movimientos. Aunque tampoco es que hiciese el gran esfuerzo por distinguirlo.

El Kwami se acercó a la pantalla, y entonces lo vio.

Adrien visitaba el _Ladyblog._ Como siempre.

Pero, había algo diferente. Había entrado a la sección de vídeos, y por primera vez veía uno, que no era de en los que él había participado. Sino que era uno de Félix, peleando contra un _akumatizado_ junto a su compañera.

Reconoció esas coletas largas. Esas cintas que parecían casi llegar al suelo. Aquel traje carente de puntos negros a partir de los muslos hacia abajo.

Esa mirada decidida que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tenía todo bajo control, y que _Ladybug_ se hallaba allí para salvar el día.

― _Es ella._ ―Corroboró, con una sonrisa, al ver cómo Alya la enfocaba con su cámara. Entonces la mirilla retrocedió, y pudo ver a Félix acercándosele luego de salir victoriosos. Sintió un poco de recelo, sin quererlo. ― _La Ladybug de mi hermano…_

Aunque, quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Por suerte no sacó antes el vídeo.

Pudo apreciar cómo, claro, Bridgette y su hermano no chocaban los puños tras una victoria. De hecho, no hacían nada. El mayor tan sólo parecía querer hablarle, pero ella le hacía el quite, yéndose de inmediato de la escena.

Rio un tanto para sí el Agreste, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Plagg.

― _Auch._ ―Sabía que un rechazo tan directo como ese iba directo al ego de Félix. Mas, su sonrisa desapareció cuando identificó casi el mismo escenario con él y su Lady. ― _Al parecer, hay cosas que no cambian._

Lanzó un suspiro, y volvió el vídeo hasta la parte donde enfocaban a Ladybug aún en acción.

Posó sus manos detrás de su nuca, y se giró en la silla para poder observar el ventanal, y a través de él, el atardecer que pocos apreciaban.

Pensó, meditó.

En las parejas actuales de combate, el rechazo era inminente.

 _«¡Elígeme!»_

Quedó completamente rojo al recordar eso. Aunque ahora que realmente analizaba la situación, no estaba para nada mal.

Tan sólo quedaba ver cómo trabajarían su Lady y su hermano si fuesen una dupla, pues él con Bridgette…

Lanzó un suspiro esperanzado.

Según él trabajaban genial. Terminaron rápido con el _akuma_ en esa ocasión, y, por si fuera poco, realmente la veía muy atenta.

Además, estaba el _bonus_ de que le ayudaría a olvidar a su hermano… _Y quizá algo más._

Después de todo, _en algún punto, cualquiera se cansaba de ser siempre rechazado._ Y creía que Bridgette ya estaba en ese punto, junto con él…

Un nuevo comienzo no estaría nada mal.

Adrien comenzó a trazar todo en su mente. Cómo saldría, cómo sería. Cómo tendría aún más confianza con su supuesta nueva compañera al conocerse en sus formas civiles.

Plagg miraba desentendido cómo una sonrisita se extendía por los labios de Adren.

― ¿En qué estás pensando? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, lanzándose un pedazo de Camembert a la boca. No entendía los cambios de ánimo del chico. ― _La adolescencia._ ―Pensó entretenido.

Más todo rastro de goce se borró de la expresión del Kwami ante la serena respuesta de Adrien.

―Él no la merece.

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que el ambiente en la habitación se cayera y quedara por completo en silencio. Plagg por primera vez se mostraba desesperado. Tenía que ir a decirle a Tikki. Aquel encuentro casual estaba haciendo estragos en la mente de uno de sus portadores, y si eso acababa mal, _oh dios,_ no le gustaría descubrir qué tanto podría ocurrir allí.

Mas, Adrien era ajeno a toda la preocupación del Kwami. De hecho, era ajeno a todo su alrededor.

Ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien en su imaginación, que eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Lamentaba tener que separarse de su Lady, pero si eso hacía que también ella la apreciase más de paso… Pues que así fuera.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya el manto oscuro de la noche estaba cubierto por miles de astros que le dedicaban su belleza a quien las viera.

El joven había permanecido en la misma posición, al menos hora y media.

Cuando pudo volver al mundo real, se levantó de la silla y estiró, mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante con tal de ver la luna llena que tocaba en esos días, pero su puerta se abrió repentinamente, logrando que se girara a ver quién irrumpía en sus aposentos.

―Félix. ―Soltó con cierta sorpresa, elevando ambas cejas.

―En persona. ―Respondió de vuelta su hermano, y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―Preguntó, tratando de sonar normal y cortés como siempre. No podía mostrar alguna clase de molestia por lo ocurrido… Y menos envidia. Después de todo, no era culpa de Félix haberse enamorado de alguien y rechazar al pan dulce que era Bridgette.

―Vaya que me pusiste en problemas hace un rato, Agreste. ―Introdujo suave un tema de habla Félix. Aunque tenía como objetivo una sola cosa.

― ¿Sí? ¿Por? ―Cuestionó el menor, girándose por completo para ver a su hermano. Hasta donde sabía, lo único que había hecho era ignorar a su padre.

―Cuando Marinette preguntó dónde estabas, le respondí que en tu cuarto. ―Se carcajeó un tanto para sí. ―Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al escuchar a nuestro padre gritar tu nombre en la entrada. Creí que entrarías por la ventana, como siempre. ―Hizo la observación.

―Pues, ¿Qué puedo decir? ―Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un tanto. ―Hoy quise darme un par de vueltas… quería tomarme mi tiempo y, no lo sé, pensar. ―Se excusó el joven. Aunque aquel fue el error que cometió.

La felina mirada de Félix se posó en la pantalla del ordenador ajeno, que seguía encendida, con aquella imagen congelada de su Lady.

― ¿Pensar? ¿En qué? ―Se atrevió a preguntar Félix, avanzando un par de pasos. Adrien advirtió la pantalla, y entró levemente en pánico. ¿Qué tan rápido podría sacar conclusiones su hermano?

Aunque recordó la evadida que le había dado cuando le preguntó por la chica que le gustaba, y decidió imitarle.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ―Por algo eran familia.

Félix se reservó cualquier reclamo, y tan sólo siguió avanzando, para finalmente tocar el tema que desde un inicio quería hablar.

― ¿Conociste la identidad secreta de mi Ladybug? ―Cuestionó, observando la pantalla. Aún podía recordar lo sublime que era en cada batalla en la que había participado juntos.

Adrien rio ante esa pregunta, y entonces Félix sí le fulminó con la mirada.

― ¿ _Tú_ Ladybug? ―Preguntó, elevando una de sus cejas. Entonces se giró hacia las ventanas y apuntó con su mano derecha en forma de pistola, hacia la luna. ―Es un secreto. ―Disparó, y se llevó el dedo índice hacia sus labios, apoyándolos en aquel.

Félix no supo qué fue. Probablemente la carencia de luz eléctrica en la habitación y el hecho de que sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba a contraluz a Adrien, pero cuando se giró su hermanito a verle, la sonrisa en sus labios era gatuna, y sus ojos parecían brillar de manera extraña.

Por unos momentos se sintió intimidado.

Aunque tras esa clara negación, tan sólo salió apresuradamente de ahí, decidido a encontrar respuestas al día siguiente.

 _ **――――――――――――――――――――**_

 _ **Bien chicos, como se darán cuenta mi forma de referirme a las Cheng a cambiado. Esto se debe a que como Solitario196 me lo señaló, y le doy muchas gracias por todas sus Reviews tan constructivas, son primas, y no hermanas. En mi familia se daba mucho el hecho de Primos hermanos (Primos con padres y madres hermanos) por tanto se me pasó el cambiar el apellido.**_

 _ **También usaré las frases más Universales para hablar todos en el mismo idioma, ah [?]**_

 _ **Nuevamente agradecer a todos los que han comentado el anterior capítulo, sonrais777, Solitario196, Adrexa47, Guest, ElbaKheel, Carl 1 y julitAZX. En serio, muchas gracias ~**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado al capítulo, ¡Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**_

 _ **Bye bye ~**_


	5. Pan Comido

Por más que buscase información para comparar durante el fin de semana, no podría corroborarla hasta que viese cara a cara a la Cheng.

Fue una de las dificultades que Félix encontró en su búsqueda por respuestas.

A pesar de que gustaba mucho de esos dos días luego de los cinco laborales, pues tenía tiempo libre para seguir con sus lecturas y dedicarse a sí mismo, en esa ocasión no le había hecho nada de gracia.

Tan sólo quería ver a Bridgette.

 _Como nunca._

Y llegó el lunes.

Tal fue su impaciencia que aquel día no esperó a su hermano. Salió de la mansión lo suficientemente temprano como para irse en la limosina, y que Adrien ni cuenta se diese, pues para cuando él saliera de su habitación, el vehículo ya estaría de vuelta.

― ¿Tiene algo especial por hacer, joven? ―Fue lo que había preguntado Nathalie, minutos antes de dejarle irse con el guarda espaldas.

―Algo de _suma_ importancia. ―Había sido su corta respuesta.

Si en algo congeniaba con la asistente de su padre, era en el sereno e impasible temple que ambos poseían. De cierta forma le agradaba. A diferencia de su hermano menor, no hacía falta cruzar muchas palabras con Nathalie para que ella le dejara ser.

Como ese día.

Llegó de los primeros, inclusive, al recinto. Sin contar el personal, obviamente.

Saludo a todo quien se le cruzara en el camino con una mezcla de seriedad y cordialidad. Mucho más extraño de lo normal, aunque para él, pasó desapercibido.

Llegando al aula y, por consiguiente, a su asiento, sacó de su bolso una libreta personal para ir anotando puntos en contra y a favor en su investigación. Luego de eso, tan sólo le quedaría esperar porque la azabache hiciera acto de presencia.

 _Sería pan comido._ O eso creía.

El joven Agreste observó llegar a sus compañeros. Los de adelante, los de al lado, en diagonal, e incluso a la jovencita que se sentaba atrás de él junto a Bridgette, pero no a esta última.

Se le había olvidado que por poco Bridgette casi siempre llegaba atrasada, divirtiéndose con su prima. Generalmente llegaban entre risas, y bastaba para amenizar el ambiente, aunque no hablasen siempre entre todos.

Pero en aquella ocasión, fue un tanto extraño. De la misma forma que había sucedido la semana anterior, sólo que no por completo igual.

A pesar de haber llegado antes tanto Alya como Lila, ambas bajaron a quién sabe dónde. Félix tan sólo las siguió con la mirada. Minutos después, volvían al aula, con sus respectivas amigas conversando. ¿Sería posible que se coordinaran para ir a buscarlas?

Hasta donde sabía el rubio, las Cheng vivían realmente cerca del establecimiento.

― _Cruzando la calle…_ ―Era lo que había oído. Mas, ese pensamiento le costó la primera comparación que pudo haber hecho entre Marinette, Bridgette, y su Lady.

Ambas jóvenes, Lila y Bridgette, pasaron por su lado como si nada. Lila contando lo hecho el fin de semana, y Bridgette escuchándole atentamente, riéndose de tanto en tanto.

Casi parecía que la castaña quería alejar lo más posible a la azabache del rubio. Pero vaya que así era.

― _Rossi…_ ―No pudo evitar pensar con resentimiento Félix. Le estaba arrebatando la opción de que Bridgette fuese la primera en hablarle, como siempre.

Porque, aun teniendo las sospechas de que Bridgette podía ser su Lady, no estaba del todo seguro.

Se había basado en el ya hecho de que había dos Ladybug, pero lo demás fue especulación. También había dos Chat Noir, y eran él y su hermano. Conectando aquello con el caso de su Lady, si una de ellas era Marinette, lo más obvio sería que fuese su hermana. _Pero ella no tenía_. Y la persona más cercana a la definición y concepto de ello para la joven Dupain-Cheng, era claramente su prima, Bridgette Cheng.

Lo demás ya había corrido solo por su mente, recolectando con una velocidad increíble posibles pruebas. Y si algo no cuadraba, pronto le encontraba algún lugar. Como la determinante actitud de rechazo hacia él como Chat Noir; era exactamente lo mismo que él hacía. Estando ya enamorado de Ladybug, rechazaba a Bridgette con bastante antipatía. En el caso de Bridgette como Ladybug… Le rechazaría por estar enamorada de su forma civil.

Le dio un par de escalofríos de la emoción el pensar en esa opción, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dibujando diminutos corazones alrededor de aquella frase escrita en la libreta.

 _«Ladybug (Bridgette) – Interés romántico – Yo.»_

Lo más sorprendente era que su serena expresión no cambiaba. Aun mientras hacía esos corazones tan diminutos, para nada propios de él.

Por inercia desvió su mirada hacia atrás, y vio de reojo a Bridgette. Lila por fin se había quedado callada, más no pasó inadvertido para ella el qué hacer de Félix. Ni siquiera para la azabache, quien sin temor alguno le vio de igual forma, y vio aquellos ojos celestes grisáceos.

Félix de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia adelante y apretó los labios. Podía ser tan poco precavido en esos temas, que no dejaba de sorprenderse a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, la castaña volvía a estar preocupada.

―Bridgette… ―Susurró.

Sólo por curiosidad, Félix volvió a ver hacia atrás, esta vez, sorprendiéndose.

Luego del casual encuentro de miradas con el Agreste, Bridgette se había puesto a pensar, a vagar en sus pensamientos. Una débil sonrisa mostraba, a la vez que su vista caía paulatinamente, hasta quedar cabizbaja.

Sufrió un pequeño lapsus.

― _¿Tanta repulsión le doy?_ ―Se preguntaba Bridgette, por alguna razón sin borrar la sonrisa. No se echaría al suelo por eso… _No esa vez._ ― _Si es así, ¿Por qué maldita sea se gira a verme?_ ―Aunque lo cristalino de sus ojos iba apareciendo. ― _¿Por qué me da esperanzas…?_ ―Tenía claro, ya daba por hecho, que las pisotearía. Había estado pensando todo el fin de semana en ello. En él. Y en _Adrien…._

Al haberse enfocado tanto Lila como Félix en Bridgette, no se dieron cuenta.

El menor de los Agreste entraba en escena, saludando a su amigo con un choque de puños.

―Buen día bro, ¿Temprano, será que llueve hoy? ―Se atrevió a bromear Nino.

―Haha, muy gracioso. ―Respondió Adrien con un dejo de sarcasmo, mas, terminándolo con una sonrisa. Dejó su bolso en su puesto, y giró su rostro. ―Buen día Marinette, Alya. ―Saludó correspondientemente a cada joven.

―Buen día Adrien. ―Devolvió el saludo Marinette, con una sonrisa enorme y un tanto tiesa.

Pero como siempre, Adrien no alcanzaba a darse cuenta.

En vez de sentarse, como siempre lo hacía, desvió su mirada hacia donde su hermano, dispuesto a preguntarle por qué lo había dejado atrás. Aunque al verlo, se sorprendió bastante. Estaba girado a medias hacia atrás, observando a una perdida Bridgette.

De un momento a otro la problemática con su hermano pasó a segundo plano.

El joven Agreste comenzó a subir los escalones hasta los respectivos últimos asientos, siendo seguido por un par de miradas. Una de ellas siendo la de la joven Dupain-Cheng.

Antes de que Félix se decidiera a actuar, Adrien ya había llegado.

Cuando estuvo a un lado de Bridgette, posando su mano en la cabeza de la joven y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos, se ganó dos miradas asesinas. No sabía cuál era más potente. La de su hermano, o la de Lila.

Aunque, no hizo falta mucho para que Félix se enderezara e ignorara aquel acercamiento, o _simulara hacerlo._

Bridgette parpadeó un par de veces, y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se acentuaron un poco más. Aun así, las ignoró y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, buscando al proveedor de aquellas caricias. Se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa radiante de Adrien.

― ¿Estás bien, Bridge? ―Preguntó el joven, a lo que recién la Cheng se dignaba a secar aquellas lagrimillas.

Tan sólo se limitó a asentir, causando una molestia enorme en Lila, quien no había podida hacerla reaccionar.

Por otra parte, Félix ardía en celos, con cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos. Él no hubiese hecho un acercamiento tan directo, pero se las hubiese ingeniado… _O algo._

―Sabes que te ves más linda sonriendo, ¿Cierto? ―Le preguntó, causando una corazonada en la joven. Entonces le guiñó el ojo y tan sólo lo hizo peor. ―No le des tanta importancia. ―Aconsejó. Sabía a la perfección en ese momento, en ese lugar, la única razón por la que Bridge se deprimiría, sería por culpa del bruto de su hermano mayor.

La azabache entreabrió sus labios, intentando decir algo. Pero es que, que otra vez Adrien llegase a consolarle y animarle, le dejaba un poco desentendida, sin saber qué hacer.

―Trataré… ―Susurró como respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada, con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas.

Adrien tan sólo sonrió más, y posando ya su diestra en el hombro ajeno, se inclinó, dando palmaditas en la espalda de la joven con su siniestra, en una especie de abrazo, donde el rostro de Bridgette quedaba en el hombro del Agreste.

― _Recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, Lady._ ―Le susurró al oído el rubio, causando un rubor mayor en la joven.

Por unos segundos titubeó en corresponder el abrazo, pero terminó no haciéndolo. Cuando Adrien se separó, su rostro ya había vuelto a su color normal.

―Bien. ―Respondió, asintiendo y sonriéndole muy levemente, pero de forma sincera.

El menor de los Agreste dio su trabajo por terminado, y bajó hasta su asiento, la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, tan sólo faltaba que la señorita Bustier llegara, cosa que ocurrió realmente pronto.

Pero la joven maestra notó algo. Había cierto factor distinto.

Diferente a otras ocasiones donde cuando llegaba había una atmósfera un tanto pesada y poco amena, en ese mismo momento todo estaba en calma. Obviamente por haberse ahorrado una escena de rechazo entre Félix y Bridgette, pero eso, la señorita Bustier no tenía cómo saberlo.

Tan sólo lo agradecía. Y con un saludo, inició su clase en el capítulo seis del libro.

Ignorados por la mayoría, sólo dos no se sumaban a la cálida atmósfera serena.

El mayor de los Agreste, quien no podía dejar de observar con recelo a su hermanito menor mientras se preguntaba mil y una cosas. ― _¿Qué le susurró al oído…?_ ―Era una de las preguntas, pues estaba seguro de que Adrien no se había acercado precisamente por _nada._

Y la menor de las Cheng, quien no podía enfocarse en la clase por dos cosas. Lo hecho por Adrien, y el qué le sucedía a su prima. No había notado nada extraño en el fin de semana, y le preocupaba ignorar algún malestar… Por ella, quien se preocupaba era Alya, animándola con una que otra mirada alentadora.

Tras aquel primer bloque, Marinette quiso buscar respuestas, esperando primero que tanto Adrien como Nino saliesen del aula.

La joven se elevó un tanto insegura de su puesto, y algo deprimida fue caminando hacia donde su prima. La mirada celeste grisácea de Félix le seguía de cerca, queriendo saber qué haría Mari ante aquel acercamiento de su amor a su prima.

― _Sé que es de pocos modales…_ ―Pero él quería saber, probablemente, lo mismo que Mari. Y si resolvía su duda escuchando una conversación ajena, pues que así fuera.

―Bridge… ―La menor fue la primera en hablar, llamando la atención tanto de la nombrada, como de su amiga. Alya veía desde lejos aquello, sabiendo que no, no podía acabar mal. ― ¿Sucedió algo? Ya sabes… ―Preguntó la joven, sobando su brazo izquierdo con su diestra.

Bridgette abrió de sobremanera sus ojos, y quedó en un leve shock. ― _Es verdad…_ ―Relacionó rápido aquella pregunta con lo pasado anteriormente. ― _Le gusta Adrien…_ ―Pensó. Aunque no quería que malentendiera algo.

Pronto la joven sonrió, e inclinó un poco su rostro hacia un lado. ―No es nada. ―Negó. ―Es sólo que Adrien me vio un poco deprimida, y como es buena persona me ayudó… ―Lo resumió lo mejor posible, esperando que su prima no pidiese detalles.

Para su suerte, así fue.

Marinette se animó de inmediato, sabiendo que su queridísima prima no le mentiría.

― ¿Verdad que es buena persona ~? ―Preguntó Mari, fantaseando, y posando sus manos en sus mejillas. En su mente Adrien era el vivo retrato de la caballerosidad, gentileza y perfección. Lo amaba. Aunque hubo algo que hizo que su fantaseo cotidiano terminara en ese momento; el bienestar de Bridge. De inmediato abrazó a la joven con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. ―No olvides que siempre puedes recurrir a mí, ¿Vale…?

Bridgette se conmovió, y asintió, levantándose casi de inmediato con tal de corresponder el abrazo.

Luego de un par de segundos, ambas Cheng caminaron escalones abajo con tal de encontrarse con Alya. Lila las seguía de cerca, pues de todas formas se juntaban las cuatro.

Ya no hacía falta alguna otra justificación para Mari, había vuelto a brillar.

Pero era diferente para el Agreste, que no se perdió ningún detalle de la escena. Siguió a ambas jóvenes azabaches con la mirada cuando bajaban, y se percató de algo más.

― _¿Pendientes a juego?_ ―Se cuestionó, observando que ambas poseían aquellos redondos pendientes en sus orejas.

Aunque eso no significaba nada, para su mala suerte.

Su mala suerte de gato negro.

 _ **―――――――――――――**_

El martes tampoco fue un buen día para la investigación de Félix.

Ningún _akuma_ aparecía. No podía ver a su Lady y corroborar pruebas por ambas partes. Bridgette parecía no dedicarle ni si quiera un pensamiento.

Estaba tan frustrado el mayor de los Agreste. Y aún se sentía impotente por la escena del día anterior, donde notó la mayor cercanía entre Adrien y la que podía ser, o no, su Lady. No había hablado tampoco con su hermano menor. Muy pocas palabras habían cruzado luego de lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche.

En el primer receso, como siempre, Félix se había ido a la biblioteca, aunque en esta ocasión, diferente a anteriores, fue a despejarse y no a leer. En su hoja dedicada a pruebas de su teoría tan sólo se hallaban garabatos escritos sobre la relación que él y Adrien compartían como los Dos Chat Noir, y la que posiblemente debían compartir también las dos Ladybug; además de su vago descubrimiento de los pendientes a juego. Más que eso, no tenía.

Y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Por el siguiente bloque de clases no pudo concentrarse, aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Y aún después, cuando sonó la campana, no tuvo ánimos de levantarse e irse a la biblioteca. No quería leer, no quería seguir pensando.

Quería descansar y saber de una vez por todas la verdad.

Mientras se quejaba mentalmente, ocurrió el suceso.

En aquel segundo recreo, Bridgette se había elevado de su asiento con otra entrada al parque de diversiones en mano, siguiéndole la mirada desaprobatoria de Lila. Había parado justo a un lado del asiento de Félix, mas, no decía nada.

El rubio se dio cuenta únicamente porque sentía una presencia a un lado.

― ¿Necesitas…? ―La pregunta quedó a medias cuando su mirada se topó con la azul brillante ajena.

Bridgette no le miraba como siempre. La inseguridad se acentuaba más que en otras ocasiones. Pero, él tampoco le veía de la misma manera. Tenía una pizca de goce, de esperanza, la joven por fin le iba a hablar, y probablemente pedir salir.

Los compañeros alrededor sintieron que se repetiría la rutina de siempre.

Marinette, Alya, Nino y especialmente Adrien, observaban aquella escena entendiendo la desaprobación de Lila, que realmente compartían.

Fue por eso que realmente, nadie se esperó lo que pasó luego.

Bridgette evadió la mirada ajena, y entonces pasó de largo. Todos se sobresaltaron, empezando por el desconcertado Félix, pasando por Lila quien como un resorte se había levantado de su asiento, y terminando por los cuatro jóvenes de los primeros puestos, que era a donde Bridgette había redirigido su caminar.

― ¡Chicos! ―Los llamó, parando frente a ellos.

Las palabras que Bridgette decía ahora, resonaban en la cabeza de Félix. Hacían eco. Picaban en lo más profundo de su consciencia.

― ¿Quieren ir los seis a un parque diversiones? ―Ofreció.

― ¿Los seis? ―Preguntó Adrien, siendo el primero en poder reaccionar después de tan inesperado acontecimiento.

―Sí, ya sabes. Mari, Nino, Alya, Lila, tú y yo. ―Los enumeró Bridgette con los dedos de ambas manos, sonriendo radiante.

El rubio observó a su amigo, y en ese corto lapso, Bridgette aprovechó de guiñarle el ojo a su prima. Aquella se emocionó, y Alya suspiró.

― _Familiares tenían que ser._ ―Pensó divertida la morena.

―Yo me apunto. ―Respondió rápido Nino. Seguido de Mari, Adrien, y finalmente Alya. Era obvio que todos terminarían aceptando, de todas formas.

― ¡Bien! Que sea el próximo sábado. ―Dejó dicho, y entonces volvió a su asiento, corriendo y parándose frente a Lila. Presumió la entrada frente a ella, y le guiño un ojo. ― ¿Qué dices?

Un leve rubor se acumuló en las mejillas de la joven Rossi, quien no podía ocultar su alegría ante aquella salida.

― ¡Pues claro que sí! ―Se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga. ―Realmente eres la mejor. ―Le dijo en tanto, demostrando abiertamente su gratitud.

El aula se llenaba de risas y sonrisas. Más planeaban salidas. De repente, a todos se les apetecía salir a algún lugar, no importaba el día, o con quién, si no que tan sólo bastaba el divertirse.

Félix era el único que seguía mal, después de todo.

Se hallaba cabizbajo, incapaz de poder coger su libreta e irse de allí.

Su diestra tembló, y la observó, con su iris encogido.

― _¿Y yo…?_ ―Se preguntó, mentalmente.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que Bridgette le hiciera aquel quite? Tan repentinamente…

 _ **―――――――――――――**_

Bastó sólo un día más para que Félix cayera en cuenta de que eso no le gustaba para nada.

A mitad de semana, dichoso miércoles, ya le daba igual si tenía o no pruebas. La corazonada que le había dado al ver las imágenes de su Lady por la tv era mayor que su propio pensamiento lógico.

No había sido un _pan comido_ , como especulaba.

Y es que, en esos tres días, aunque no había sido rechazado en nada, pues no actuaba, se había sentido realmente como un rechazo. Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando su Lady le ignoraba mientras él se hallaba en aquel traje de látex.

Pero ya no más.

Luego de pasar el primer y segundo receso en la sala, y no obtener por ningún medio algún comentario de Bridgette dirigido a él, se decidió a actuar.

Aunque no encontraba realmente el mejor momento.

Terminó llegando la última hora, y él seguía sin haber jugado su carta.

¿Sería realmente muy imprudente el ir y preguntarle directamente? ¿Siquiera le respondería? ¿Lo ignoraría?

Aquellas preguntas en su interior, fueron las que finalmente lo impulsaron a levantarse. Ya había sonado la campana, la profesora no tardaría en llegar. En especial por ser la hora de consejo de curso, donde verían temas que a él realmente, le daban igual.

Dio un giro de 180° y se encontró de frente con la joven Cheng, quien había estado platicando con Lila hasta aquella abrupta acción cometida por Félix. Elevó su mirada, encontrándose con la superior ajena.

―Bridgette. ―Le nombró Félix.

La escena pasaba desapercibida. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban llegando del receso y hablaban un tanto en los grupos antes de sentarse en sus asientos.

― ¿Sí? ―Respondió Bridge, logrando no tartamudear a duras penas.

―Tengo algo que…

La señorita Bustier llegó armando jaleo.

― ¡Adivinen qué! ―Todos sus estudiantes le observaron llegar a su mesa correspondiente. Esa sonrisa animada significaba peligro. ― ¡Levantarse todos, haremos cambios de asiento!

 _ **―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――**_

 _ **¡Muy buenas, acá Matsu!**_

 _ **Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta en que tardé menos en actualizar, ¿No? Tuve tiempo de sobra esta semana, y pues acá estamos. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, realmente me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Y, como se me va haciendo costumbre, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron su Review en el capítulo anterior: ElbaKheel, sonrais777, dark, Ali. Agreste y finalmente, Solitario196. ¡Muchas gracias chic s! Realmente me animan a seguir con esta historia, y a sorprenderlos cada vez más ~**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho ~**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Yuki fuera ~**_


	6. Nueva Dinámica

El entrecejo de Marinette se hallaba levemente fruncido. Había quedado casi donde mismo, pero ese no era el auténtico problema.

La maestra Bustier había llegado con una bolsa oscura en su diestra, y en el interior de ella, papeles con el número de cada asiento, con tal de que los nuevos puestos fuesen únicamente al azar. Su objetivo en sí, no era otro más que hacer socializar a todos con todos, pues había visto que en sus asientos tan sólo se juntaban con los de su alrededor.

Al criterio de la maestra, sería un verdadero reto ver cómo se las arreglarían ahora para no aburrirse en clase, y hacer funcionar los trabajos en pareja que, por lo general, eran con los compañeros de banco.

Aunque no todo salía como se esperaba.

Para mala suerte de la Dupain-Cheng, contrario al poder que poseía, había sacado el número cinco. En sí el puesto no era malo, se encontraba al lado de la ventana, de donde podía sacar muchos provechos, como el siempre estar fresca y cosas por el estilo.

Lo verdaderamente malo, era que, a medida que avanzaban las personas en la cola de la suerte incierta, nadie salía con el número seis, correspondiente al que sería su compañero de banco. Ilusionada había observado a Adrien, pidiendo a gritos en su interior que fuese él quien se sentase a su lado.

Pero el Agreste menor había sacado el diecinueve.

Por el contrario, cuando la joven ya hasta se había sentado, y parecía haber perdido el interés ante quién se sentaría o no con ella, llegó. Un maletín a su lado se reposó, y giró su mirada para ver.

Se quedó sin palabras al tomarse su mirada con la celeste grisácea.

― _Félix…_ ―Pensó, pasando saliva. No quería sentarse con él, la daba muy mala espina algo como eso.

Pero le daba aún peor espina, lo que Chloé estaba protagonizando más allá. De buenas a primeras, tan sólo escuchó un par de gritos, y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a su amiga.

Alya, sentada en el onceavo puesto, le devolvió la mirada, y sin palabras se preguntaron mutuamente qué ocurría.

― ¡No, no, no, no! Esto es inconcebible, ese es el papel que YO debí haber sacado. ―Reclamaba la rubia, con su típica aura de superioridad. Frente a ella, la profesora sin saber bien qué hacer, observaba cómo la azabache de largas coletas avanzaba sin importarle mucho lo que su compañera decía.

―Qué pena, ¿No? ―Dijo Bridgette como respuesta, subiendo los escalones hasta el vigésimo puesto. ―El papel lo saqué yo. ―Se sentó en su respectivo puesto, sin importarle los vanidosos deseos de la contraria.

Pero Chloé no se quedaría así. Apresuradamente subió los escalones, y golpeó con su diestra el mesón, mirándole de una manera amenazante. No le importaba amenazar con tal de sentarse junto a Adrien.

―Sal de mi puesto.

―Oblígame.

Chloé casi enrojeció. Sacó su celular, y buscó entre los contactos, el número de su padre.

―Escúchame bien panadera, si en tres segundos no has salido de mi puesto, te juro que te haré la vida imposible.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a actuar.

Marinette se levantó como resorte de su asiento.

La señorita Bustier caminó hacia las jóvenes.

Alya comenzó a grabar por si necesitaban pruebas contra la caprichosa chica.

Y el único que realmente hizo algo que servía, fue nadie más que él.

―Chloé. ―Le llamó, sujetando su muñeca sin mucha delicadeza, con tal de que no marcara el dichoso número que, de seguro, era el que más veces marcaba al día con tal de sobornar a las personas a rendirse ante su voluntad. ―Ya déjalo. Fue cosa de suerte, para la próxima será, ¿Vale? ―Y con su sonrisa logró calmarla.

―Uy, pero es que no es posible que… ―Miró a la chica con desprecio, y luego volvió a ver a Adrien. ―Ugh, está bien. ―Esperando que el rubio le soltase del agarre, terminó por irse a su verdadero puesto; el tercero. Con Sabrina sentada en el cuarto.

El peligro había pasado. Y de qué manera.

Mas, aún sin tener la necesidad de pruebas en contra de la rubia, Alya decidió conservar el video. Nunca había visto al Agreste defenderse así de su amiga de la infancia, y eso, era un hecho del cual dejar registro era imprescindible.

― _Oh, Dios…_ ―Pensó Mari aliviada, sonriendo al ver a la resignada Chloé sentarse en su puesto en la primera fila. Sólo entonces volvió a sentarse, y la fila de jóvenes a la espera de saber su puesto, había reanudado su ritmo.

Lila, Max y Nino eran los únicos que se habían quedado solos, en el décimo, décimo sexto y octavo puesto respectivamente. Los demás no se quejaban mucho de sus parejas de asiento, podían hacerlo funcionar, de alguna forma.

Y así, una vez sentados todos, la clase comenzó.

Tocaron toda clase de temas que en ese mismo momento debieron tocarse, y mientras se acostumbraban a la nueva dinámica de los asientos, el tiempo pasó volando.

Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, la campana había sonado y marcaba el tiempo para que se retiraran a sus hogares, con la posibilidad de digerir esos cambios que, a la mayoría, no le afectaban en a lo grande.

Las primas Cheng eran parte de esa mayoría, que ahora marchaba con calma hacia su hogar. Marinette, más animada que la contraria, daba pasos grandes e infantiles.

― ¡Estoy tan aliviada! ―Exclamó Marinette, cruzando la calle que daba a la panadería.

― ¿Sí? ―Preguntó sonriendo Bridge. ― ¿Por?

―Porque eres tú quien se sienta con Adrien, y no Chloé. ―Soltó Marinette, y entonces posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta. ―Ya sabes, me hubiese gustado sentarme yo con él… Pero al menos no tengo que preocuparme. ―Sonrió sincera la menor.

Y entonces Bridgette lo sintió.

Por un par de segundos no se pudo mover.

La culpa le carcomía el alma, sabiendo perfectamente que, al menos por parte de Adrien, sí tenía que preocuparse… Pero ella… Ella **_nunca_** la traicionaría…

 _ **―――――――――――――――――――――**_

El cuarto día a la semana, en la escuela, comenzaba con una muy animada clase de Educación física. Por tanto, quienes no optaban por dicha clase se iban a la biblioteca.

Gracias a eso, el cambio de puestos casi ni se sintió. Los primeros bloques el curso completo ni siquiera se vio.

Luego, en clase de matemáticas, fue cuando los jóvenes tuvieron que mostrar su talento nato de adaptarse a la nueva situación. Justamente se había planteado un trabajo que debía realizarse en pareja, con sus correspondientes décimas.

Marinette tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro. No entendía del todo la materia, y su callado compañero tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Tan sólo veía cómo Félix movía el lápiz, copiando tanto los problemas, como anotando cálculos que ella sinceramente, no sabía de dónde salían.

Así se la pasó esa dupla al menos media de hora.

La joven azabache veía de un puesto a otro. Al otro lado, Nino se había juntado con Lila para hacer el trabajo juntos. Lograba ver cómo sus labios se movían, al parecer discutiendo cómo hacer el problema.

― _Al menos ellos_ _ **sí**_ _lo hacen juntos…_ ―Pensó para sí, un tanto apenada.

Frente a ella, Alix y Rose también se hallaban juntas. La rubia, encargándose de la escritura por su hermosa letra, recordaba a ratos qué ecuaciones debían usarse en los diferentes problemas para que su compañera no se equivocara.

Marinette suspiró. Y entonces lo hizo.

Se mordió el labio, y observó hacia atrás, al puesto del final, del lado derecho de la sala, opuesto a las ventanas. Veía cómo Bridgette mordía el lápiz en su mano, y trataba de entender qué era lo que le planteaban.

Sin poder hacer nada contra ello, Marinette se enamoró una vez más del rostro de Adrien. Se veía plácido. Hasta una sonrisa mostraba.

― _De seguro le está enseñando…_ ―Casi se derritió en su puesto, imaginándose al menor de los Agreste enseñándole a ella. Pero cayó entonces de lleno en su realidad. Apretando los labios, desvió su mirada hasta Félix, que parecía pegado en un problema. ― _¡En cambio yo…!_ ―Se quejaba mentalmente.

Terminó acercándose más al rubio.

―Hey. ―Le llamó. El mayor no contestaba. Se podía notar cómo toda su concentración era dedicada únicamente al problema, que irónicamente, le causaba problemas. ― ¡Hey! ―Sólo así, logró llamar su atención.

― ¿Eh? ―Por un momento Félix se vio desorientado. Entonces se irguió y recuperó su compostura. ― ¿Sí?

―No sirve de nada… ―Comenzó a musitar Marinette, un tanto insegura. ―No sirve de nada si lo haces todo tú… Yo también quiero aprender… ―Susurró.

Félix abrió de sobremanera los ojos, mostrando su impresión.

― ¿Tú…?

― ¿Yo…? ―Le siguió Marinette, sin saber qué diría.

― ¿No entiendes estos problemas? ―Preguntó el chico. Ante la ausencia de una respuesta, casi se carcajeó. Pero su temple no se lo permitía. ―Está bien, ven. ―Le dijo, desplazando su cuaderno para que quedara en medio de ambos.

La sorprendida, y cabe resaltar avergonzada, era ahora Marinette. No se esperaba esa disposición del contrario a enseñarle. Por lo mismo, se quedó un par de segundos en su misma posición, tan sólo observando a Félix.

―No muerdo. ―Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al rubio, impaciente por la nula respuesta ajena.

Sólo entonces la azabache atinó a acercarse, y su disposición cambió a una sedienta de conocimiento. Se insinuó en su asiento y comenzó la clase por Félix.

Diferente a como Marinette creyó que sería, Félix era realmente muy bueno explicando todas y cada una de las situaciones planteadas. Antes de que incluso pudiese darse cuenta, había terminado de hacer la misma cantidad de problemas que Félix había resuelto antes.

Sólo faltaba uno.

Ese mismo, que Félix no supo decirle que realmente no había podido hacerlo.

Marinette terminó de copiar aquel último ejercicio, y miró al que sería su especie de ángel guardián, en su muy exagerada mente. ―Entonces, este se resuelve mezclando la segunda y tercera propiedad, con el quinto teorema, ¿No? ―Preguntó al rubio.

Félix quedó estupefacto, volviendo a analizar la situación.

―En efecto… ―Fue su única respuesta, anonadado.

― ¡La aprendiz ha superado al maestro! ―Se jactó Marinette, comenzando a hacer el problema por ella misma.

―Pues veamos si puedes ganarle a este prodigio.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, ya estaban compitiendo. La atmósfera tensa había desaparecido. Y todo gracias a las lecciones por parte del mayor.

La maestra estaba impresionada, observando la cooperación que hacían todos con sus compañeros de banco en esa actividad. _Siempre_ , había ciertas anomalías, pero teniendo a la hija del alcalde allí… No era de sorprender.

― ¡Terminé! ―Presumió en eso la joven Dupain-Cheng, llamando la atención de la mayoría. Se encogió en su puesto, sin querer tanta atención.

― ¿Recién? Pero qué lenta. ―Se burló Félix, saliendo de su regular papel de chico serio.

Un mohín fue la respuesta de Marinette, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Si no fuese por mí no te hubieses dado cuenta de qué ecuaciones se usaban… ―Balbuceó.

―Y si no fuese por mí, tú ni siquiera sabrías para qué servían esas ecuaciones. ―Respondió.

La atmósfera tensa volvió, pero por muy escasos segundos. Marinette no pudo con ello, comenzó a reír, asintiendo, y por tanto cediendo.

―Gracias.

― ¿Eh?

―Por enseñarme.

La campana sonó y la maestra retiró los trabajos. Marinette se elevó de su asiento, y caminó hasta donde Alya, para poder hablar.

Mientras tanto Félix tomaba sus cosas para refugiarse en la biblioteca.

Una acusatoria mirada reposaba en la azabache, por parte de su amiga.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó, sin saber el motivo de la recriminación de Alya. Tan sólo hizo falta una señal hacia atrás para que se diera cuenta. El semblante de su prima nuevamente había caído, y como ya se estaba haciendo un tanto normal, Adrien trataba de despejarla, no dejarle pensar en lo que fuese que la hiciese sentir mal.

― _Oh no…_ ―Pensó Marinette. Prácticamente se le había olvidado de las asperezas mientras estaba aprendiendo. Pero realmente no quería llevar una mala disposición con su compañero… Después de todo, le había _ayudado…_ ― _Bien…_ ―Entonces Marinette se propuso una cosa, y sólo una cosa; Medirse.

No fue muy difícil la siguiente hora. Eran electivos de Artes visuales, o musicales, y como sabía desde el principio, Félix estaba en Artes Musicales, y ella, en Visuales.

Hizo todo lo posible por interactuar con su prima, y en cierta parte, lo logró. Mientras diseñaban lo propuesto en clase hablaban un tanto, y hasta hacían bromas.

 _Pero lo sabía._ Era porque el rubio _no_ estaba allí.

Como su familiar obviamente se preocupaba, y más importante, como su amiga, la preocupación le carcomía. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Bridgette, e intuía que tenía que ver con Félix.

― _Quiero preguntarle…_ ―Pensaba, haciendo el diseño de un broche. ― _Pero…_ ―No debía ser imprudente con esa clase de temas, tenía que esperar al momento indicado para actuar.

Para su mala suerte que, al parecer, últimamente estaba pegada a ella, no encontró ese momento en la fraternidad de la clase de Artes. Ni siquiera en el almuerzo.

Lila había estado pegada a su prima, sin dejarla un momento sola para hablar. Y realmente no se quejaba por eso, casi le pasaba lo mismo con Alya, pero… _Era distinto…_ En Alya _sí_ confiaba.

Y contrario a lo que quería, quien terminó yéndose y dejándolas solas, fue Bridgette. Un simple _«Voy al baño, ya vengo.»_ Les había dejado, para luego irse. Alya le había acompañado, supuestamente también tenía ganas de ir.

Pero no era así. ― _Limar las asperezas, limar las asperezas…_ ―Con ese pensamiento se había ido la castaña. Era demasiado obvio para ella la molestia con la que Marinette observaba a Lila. Y si había una forma de mejorar las cosas, o _empeorarlas,_ era dejándolas solas para hablar.

Y así fue.

Marinette no se fue con rodeos, de inmediato _«atacó»._

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Bridgette? ―Preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a Lila.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Se mostró de inmediato ofendida, elevando una ceja. No tenía mucho contra Marinette, pero reconocía el tono acusatorio con el que le había hablado.

―Me refiero… ―Prosiguió Marinette, fulminándole con la mirada. ―A que si realmente la vez como una amiga.

― ¡Pero por supuesto que sí!

―Si llegas a hacerle algo malo ―Le interrumpió Mari, con suma calma. Nunca podría confiar en esa joven. ―Me las pagarás caro.

― ¿¡Ah sí!? ―Se alteró la joven Rossi. ―Pues fíjate que no fui yo quien se fue a la casa de su amor, sin importarme cómo se sentiría detrás de esa actuación de que todo estaba bien, sin tener empatía. ―Salió en su defensa Lila. Aquel fue un golpe duro para Marinette.

―Eso…

Lila la interrumpió, reposando su diestra en su pecho y levantándose del puesto donde se hallaba sentada. ―Escúchame, Marinette. Sé que mi debut acá fue malo, y que llegué con muchas mentiras, pero esa chica. ―Apuntó a por donde se había ido Bridgette. ―Esa chica es tan genial que me pudo aceptar, aun así. La primera persona que me ve realmente por lo que soy, y se queda conmigo, y te juro que no haría **_nada_** _, nunca_ en mi vida, donde ella saliese herida.

La joven Dupain-Cheng no tenía palabras. El énfasis con el que Lila le hablaba era igual o incluso mayor a cuando había estado akumatizada y peleado con ella. Podía ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de la castaña.

―Lila… ―Tenía que reconocer, que quizá estaba siendo muy cerrada de mente. Quizá y sólo quizá, sí debería darle una oportunidad.

―Bridgette es muy especial… ―Comenzó a bajar el volumen de su voz, mientras se sentaba, y reposaba sus manos en su pecho. ―No me perdonaría el hacerla sentir mal… Me gusta _demasiado_ como para soportar eso… ―Susurró.

Marinette se conmovió bastante. Hasta que analizó bien la última frase.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Preguntó.

Lila, inocente, elevó su mirada y asintió. ―Sí.

―… ¿De gustar? ―Volvió a cuestionar.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña pareció darse cuenta de la mala elección de palabras y enrojeció, cayendo en el nerviosismo. ― ¡No de esa forma! ¡Como amiga! ―Se defendió.

Pronto Marinette comenzó a reír por el malentendido, y Lila no pudo evitar unírsele, pasando de la vergüenza al agrado.

Para cuando Bridgette y Alya habían vuelto, con sorpresa veían la escena. No se lo esperaban. Pero no dudaron ni un segundo para unírseles, y pasar de maravilla aquella hora, justo antes del último bloque; Literatura.

La clase no fue pesada. La mayoría de los profesores sabía lo odioso que podía ser tener clases luego del almuerzo, donde a la mayoría le bajaba el sueño, así que daban todo de sí para que ese periodo fuese ameno.

Un par de lecturas y análisis a textos cortos del libro estudiantil era el resumen de la lección. Era una clase netamente de aplicación, aunque no muy elaborada, para no causar problemas o confusiones.

Revisaron tres de los cinco textos señalados, dejando los demás para la próxima clase, pues la campana no había tardado en señalar el fin de otra jornada escolar.

―Espero que nadie falle en los análisis, chicos. ―Dijo la señorita, tomando sus cosas junto a su bolso, y saliendo de allí a un paso calmado. ―Hasta mañana.

―Hasta mañana. ―Respondió la mayoría de la clase mientras, de igual forma, ordenaban sus útiles y cuadernos.

Marinette suspiró, sonriente. Literatura le pegaba cuando se trataba de análisis e inferencias, era sumamente divertido hacerlas. Y lo mejor era, que _no necesitaba ayuda_ para lograr un buen trabajo.

Cuando todas sus cosas estuvieron ordenadas, observó hacia atrás para verificar que Bridgette estuviese lista, así se irían de inmediato y, como tenía planeado, no interactuaría mucho con Félix.

Pero su suerte era caprichosa.

―Marinette. ―Escuchó, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a irse. Cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza, Mari atendió el llamado, sólo que sin ver al joven. ― ¿Me puedes acompañar un poco? ―Preguntó Félix.

La joven de cabellera azabache vio por encima de su hombro en dirección a su prima; estaba hablando con Adrien. Quizá de qué cosas. Sólo le importaba que la distraía.

―… ¿Vale? ―Aceptó, enarcando una de sus cejas.

Félix fue el primero en salir, siendo seguido por la menor de las Cheng.

Y aunque Marinette había querido que Bridgette no se diera cuenta, era imposible.

― ¿A Félix le gusta Mari…? ―Preguntó en un susurro Bridgette, interrumpiendo sin mucho tacto la fluida conversación que llevaba con Adrien.

El rubio no supo qué responder, cayendo en el nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto, Marinette prácticamente segura de que había pasado desapercibida para su querida prima, había terminado en la sala de los casilleros junto al mayor de los Agreste.

Se le hacía un tanto incómodo el estar ahí con él, en silencio.

― ¿Y bien…? ―Tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, en especial si quería salir rápido de allí para no preocupar a Bridge.

―Oh, uhm, bueno… ―Por primera vez la azabache podía oír claramente cómo Félix balbuceaba. Se sorprendía. ― ¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de… no sé, poder ir con ustedes al parque? ―Preguntó, dándole la cara a Mari.

Pero ella frunció el entrecejo, extrañada, molesta.

―Recuerdo bastante bien que la semana pasada no tenías tiempo para perder en ese tipo de lugares. ―Recriminó Marinette, causando cierta incomodidad en el mayor.

―Bueno, siendo fin de semana… ―No se esperaba ese tipo de enfrentamiento con Marinette. Tenía que pensar rápido, una excusa para que no se contradijese a sí mismo.

Pero la azabache no le dio tiempo de idear nada. ―Escucha, Félix. ―Le interrumpió, en la mitad de unos acelerados pensamientos para no quedar al descubierto. ―Bridge no está para que un día le rechaces como si fuese el ser más despreciable de la Tierra, y que al siguiente intentes hablar y parecer el buen samaritano. ―Le dejó claro de buenas a primeras, cruzándose de brazos y estando cien por ciento segura de su postura referente a ese tema. ―Así que, te voy a pedir que, por favor, la dejes tranquila. ―Había una sola forma de acabar con todo ese embrollo. Estaba cansada de ver a su linda prima sufriendo por un… ¡Un tipo al que no le veía nada realmente bueno!

―Hey, pero…―Intentaba excusarse, en vano.

― ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ―Gritó de repente Marinette, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Tapó de golpe sus labios con ambas manos.

Recién después de un par de segundos, se pudo calmar y relajar. Félix estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella, viendo de repente esa faceta ruda, fuerte y terca de la joven.

―… Es humana, ¿Vale? ―Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, enarcando sus cejas y desviando la mirada. ―Tu constante rechazo hacia ella hasta a mí me duele. ―Reconoció. Cada que intentaba ponerse en el lugar de su prima, acababa mal. Y esa no era la excepción ―Déjala ser feliz.

Aquellas fueran las últimas palabras de Marinette, para luego dejar sólo al rubio en el silencio de esa sala, que había sido testigo de una de las pocas conversaciones en donde realmente, no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar, ni de defenderse, ni nada.

Simplemente, Félix había quedado en shock. En cierta desesperación.

Pasó saliva, y con su semblante cayendo, buscó su celular en todos los bolsillos de su vestimenta.

― _No…_ ―Susurraba para sí, buscando el contacto de esa persona que nunca le fallaba en ese tipo de situaciones. ― _No puede ser demasiado tarde._ ―Presionó aquel botón para llamar, a un lado del nombre _«Nathalie»._

Marinette ya había dejado muy atrás esa escena, estando segura de que ya había dejado su punto de vista claro en frente de Félix, y esperando que al menos le hiciese caso, o algo por el estilo.

Lo que no se esperaba, y por ello mismo se escondió al verlo, fue observar cómo Bridgette, cabizbaja, salía de la sala junto con Adrien, quien le palmeaba la cabeza. Podía notar desde allí el desamino, nuevamente, en su prima.

Agudizó el oído, estando a un par de metros de la escena, para hacerse una idea del problema. _Rogaba_ porque no fuese lo que creía. Pero Dios no le había escuchado.

―No te preocupes por él. ―Decía Adrien, con su amabilidad innata saliendo a flote. ―No… No le des más vueltas. ―Sabía a la perfección que no podía decir algo como que _no valía la pena._

―Estúpido Félix… ―Fue la respuesta de Bridgette, enarcando sus cejas, y haciendo un mohín. ―Por qué no simplemente me dijo que les gustaba alguien…

Marinette abrió de par en par sus ojos, y se quedó sin aire por unos segundos, cayendo en cuenta del malentendido que se había formado.

 _ **――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Buenas, actualización!**_

 _ **Lamento la demora, pero es que en la semana tuve muchos problemas y bueno, es lo que hay [?] Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ~**_

 _ **¡Y bueno, haré una nueva dinámica! Responder los Review's. Ya saben, me emocionan cuando comentan y tengo que recompensárselos de alguna forma. Muchas gracias. 3**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; ElbaKheel: Me alegra que le haya encantado el anterior capítulo ~. El "Y yo?" en cierta parte me dolió luego, cuando volví a leer el capítulo, pero bueno, todo es necesario, supongo [?] El nene es re especial. Saludos. 3 Y Gracias por comentar ~**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; Ali. Agreste: Pues ya has visto que no estabas muy lejana a la realidad, ¡Han quedado juntos! [?] Hay que hacer que a Félix también le duela, ¡Porque fue tan maldito como quiso! hehe. Gracias por comentar ~**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; sonrais777: A mi me dolió escribir el "Y Yo?" pero como tú, también pensé luego en el constante rechazo y es como una probada de su propia medicina [?] Adrien es... Es especial. Ya se verá mejor cómo se desenvuelve tanto con Mari, como con Bridge [?] Quizá y no estás tan lejana con lo que hará Félix. Pero bueno, ¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por la Review!**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; Solitario196: La Profe, poniendo a los chicos en situaciones incómodas desde tiempos inmemoriales [?] Bridge también tiene que evolucionar, y ver lo que es mejor para ella, es decir, no puede ser siempre ella quien luche uvu Y bueno, de cierta forma, fue por tu comentario que puse esa discusión entre Lila y Marinette; sé que a la mayoría no le cae bien el personaje, pero siento que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades y que no desconfíen siempre de nosotros. Btw, gracias por la review, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; LUPILUX816: ¿Nuev lector? ¡Bienvenid ! Me alegra leer que le encante mi historia, hago lo mejor que puedo ~ Me resulta algo curioso que justamente ustéh llegara cuando el próximo capítulo era este, desde la perspectiva de Marinette, y bueno, en cuanto a los roles y capítulos centrados en los personajes, me voy turnando para darle forma a esta historia, lamento tener tirada a Mari pero es que, era necesario [?] Bueno, gracias por su Review, ¡Hasta otra!**_

 _ ***Chapter 5; dark: ¡Es un gusto leerle otra vez por acá! Me reí un tanto leyendo su Review, principalmente por lo del trabajo [?] Cosas que pasan, ¿No? Actualizaciones clandestinas que nos pillan en los lugares menos óptimos [?] ¡Ay! ¿Ustéh también piensa que Bridgette y Adrien harían una buena pareja? Siento que tengo que escribir sobre eso, o sea, puedo hacer un muy buen ambiente entre esos dos ~ Pero será para otra.**_

 _ **¡Este es justamente el propósito de este Fic! Hacer que tanto Félix como Marinette se pongan a actuar por los amores de sus vidas. Bridge no siempre iba a estar detrás de Fél, y Mari también puede "perder" a Adrien so, ¡Que se esfuercen! Me alegra mucho que le haya encantado el capítulo anterior, y espero que también le haya encantado este 3 ¡Gracas por su comentario! Bye bye.**_

 _ ***Chapter 1; Haku: ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra leer tu Review! asjhgdsj El final siempre es inesperado conmigo, ah [?] Y bueno, sí, con eso del SasuSaku y el FélGette -no sé si así se llama la Ship(?- tienes razón, se parecen, un poco xd ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review, querida! Espero sigas leyendo la historia y te fascine 3 ¡Hasta otra!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y con eso, termino esta, desde ahora, larga despedida xdddd**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, chavos, los amo, sigan siendo igual de geniales 3**_

 _ **Ah, y díganme si les parece bien que siga respondiendo los Review, que me emociono [?]**_

 _ **Bueno, ¡Bye bye! Hasta la próxima actualización ; )**_


	7. Sorpresa

Gritos de adrenalina bañaban el lugar de un aura de diversión juvenil.

El grupo de chicos, maravillados por la cantidad de juegos mecánicos en el parque, veían de un lado para otro, sin poder decidir qué hacer ni dónde subirse.

Y es que eran tantas las opciones, incluso podían hacer un itinerario de recorrido si querían ser más organizados al respecto, las horas de _entretenimiento_ estaban garantizadas

Aun así, la con más iniciativa del grupo, no dudó en dejar de lado esa _aburrida_ opción.

— ¡Vamos al _Kamikaze_! —Sugirió, o más bien, ordenó Alya, mientras apresuraba el paso con tal de hacer la corta fila de espera en dicho juego.

No hubo tiempo de reclamos, todos le siguieron entre risas, alcanzado justo en la atracción, pero teniendo que sentarse separados con tal de llenar los huecos en los asientos.

Bajo la mirada expectante de un tercero, y sin tener conocimiento de aquel, las exclamaciones eufóricas una vez la dichosa máquina les dejaba de cabeza, no se hicieron de rogar.

Sin duda, escoger una atracción como esa de buenas a primeras no había sido la mejor idea, incluso vieron cómo a un torpe desconocido se le caía desde las alturas una botella de bebida, estrellándose en el piso a la vez que se abría, derramando su interior allí.

— ¡Por Ladybug! —Exclamó Adrien, sintiendo pena por el desconocido.

— ¡Rayos y centellas, _Batman!_ —Se burló en respuesta Nino.

 _Alya había grabado todo._

Para cuando bajaron, ya tenía una nueva forma de hostigar a su novio y al amigo de este, sólo por _diversión_.

Pero no todos estaban en tan buenas fachas, siendo una de las más afectadas, Lila.

—Todo… Todo da vueltas… —Musitaba, cubriendo su estómago con una mano, y sus labios con la restante.

A su lado, Bridgette tenía una sonrisa más bien forzada, tratando de ser fuerte por ambas.

—Quizás sea mejor un juego más calmado ahora…

La casa de los espejos fue lo siguiente.

Marinette fue la primera en entrar, encontrándose inesperadamente con una muy desnutrida y estirada ella. Dándole dos minutos de ventaja, todos entraron de manera separada.

Hicieron una apuesta, quien saliese primero tendría derecho a elegir cuál era el siguiente juego.

Y, en realidad, no supieron cómo, o si fue porque se quedaron muy maravillados con sus versiones alternativas reflejadas en esos múltiples espejos cóncavos, convexos y algunos que ni idea de qué eran, pero el último en entrar, Nino, fue el primero en llegar a la salida.

Cuando comenzaron a comparar las fotos que se habían sacado cada uno, la respuesta estuvo clara para el vencedor, aunque no gozó de una victoria anunciada.

Simplemente siguieron caminando, mientras él sólo veía la única foto que se había sacado.

Posando como un militar, sus hombros se veían más anchos, y había puesto una cara de seriedad comparable a la de una _estatua_.

Rogaba a Dios que Alya no viese esa _ridiculez_. Aunque tomando en cuenta que la mayoría hasta se veía deforme…

Fue sin dudas, una sesión de fotos por separado que todos recordarían, en especial por tener registro fotográfico de ello.

—Oigan. —Paró en seco Alya, cuando aún no sabían cuál era el juego que Nino había elegido, pasando ya el medio día. — ¿Y si nos sacamos una _selfie?_

Dicho y hecho, no fue una ni dos, Adrien y Nino se vieron arrastrados a sacarse una cantidad de fotos inimaginables.

Peor fue que estuvieran cerca aquellos carteles en los cuales uno debe poner su rostro en un hueco. Terminaron siendo piratas, peces, sirenas, y Alya con Nino unos muy curiosos _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_.

Sólo entonces, se toparon con ese tan competitivo juego que Nino había estado buscando desde que salió invicto en el reto de _la casa de los espejos_.

 _Los autitos chocones_.

Demás está decir, que incluso el lado competitivo de las Cheng salía en ese tipo de dinámica.

Cuidando de que en su turno no hubiese ningún infante que pudiese salir herido, fueron los cinco minutos más extenuantes de la vida.

Choque por acá, choque por allá.

Alya chocaba por error con Lila mientras Bridgette terminaba siendo desplazada hasta toparse con ambas.

Fue una gran colisión en masa el final de aquella atracción, quedando en medio de todo, la mayor de las Cheng.

Un alarido soltó, desvaneciéndose con dramatismo.

— ¡Ayuda! —Exclamó, siendo socorrida por su amiga apenas el timbre sonó, anunciando el final de su turno.

Entre risas le ayudaron a salir de ese campo minado de autos desconectados de la corriente eléctrica.

Y si bien ellos se estaban divirtiendo en grande, a tal punto de Bridge no había pensado _innecesariamente_ de más, la sombra que los seguía no estaba para nada contenta.

¿Por qué se veía tan divertido todo eso ahora, y no cuando aquella optimista chica lo había invitado? Félix no lo entendía.

 _Era el principio de envidiar lo que no se valoró en su momento_.

Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, al menos no todavía. Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que Bridgette le había insistido, era prácticamente imposible que dejase de estar en su radar de un día para otro.

Sabía que era vil, comparable con un villano pero…

¿Qué podía hacerle? Realmente, nada.

Sólo seguirla de cerca, velar por cada pasito que daba hasta corroborar que era _su amada_ y poder actuar de lleno. Como si estar en ese momento acosándola no fuera lo suficientemente _denigrante…_

 _¡Incluso los estaba siguiendo para almorzar, por Dios!_

Aunque era destacable el hecho de que, a pesar de estar ya casi dos horas tras ellos, aún no se percataban de su presencia. _Qué mala percepción tenían_. Era eso, o él era un maldito ninja.

Lejos de aquel dilema que era Félix Agreste, más precisamente a unas cinco mesas en diagonal, se encontraba el grupo de seis chicos, disfrutando amenamente de su almuerzo en conjunto.

— ¡Dios! —Suspiró Bridgette después de dar un gran trago a su bebida. —Creí que moriría. —Bromeó, dando una mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Juro haber visto volar tu alma cuando chocaste con Alya. —Le siguió Lila, riendo entre dientes.

—Aún no logro entender cómo fue que Bridge quedó en medio de ese lío. —De un momento a otro había visto a su prima en el epicentro del huracán, como si hubiese habido un complot en su contra.

— ¡Estoy segura que la mente maestra fue ese chico teñido! —Alya comía con fuerza, recordando la cantidad de veces que aquel joven le había hecho chocar con sus amigos.

—Vamos, ¿No era esa la finalidad de los autos chocones? —Intentó apaciguar Adrien.

— ¡Eso mismo! —Respaldó Nino.

Una calurosa discusión comenzó en lo que estaban almorzando.

Mientras unas se mantenían al margen sólo comiendo, y otros preferían simplemente callar, no fue si no la pareja del lugar quienes terminaron discutiendo al respecto, sacando cosas como que eso no era nada, o que necesitaban defenderse.

Sea como fuese, ninguno ajeno prestó mucha atención, enfocándose en el mapa que tenían en las bandejas con respecto a las atracciones del parque.

— ¿A cuál deberíamos ir? —Preguntó Lila, quien de momento era la única, junto a Mari, quienes habían terminado su almuerzo _salido de la dieta_.

Marinette pareció pensárselo un par de segundos, observando lo más cercano. —Pues, está el _Disco_ , el _Barco pirata_ , la _Montaña rusa_ …

La discusión entre los enamorados paró súbitamente.

Nino apuntó con su última papa frita a Marinette, ocasionando que todos se extrañasen.

— ¡A la Montaña Rusa!

El estómago de Bridgette se revolvió por inercia.

— ¿Montaña… rusa? —Repitió las palabras del moreno, pasando saliva.

— ¡Exacto! —Mostró una sonrisa. —El carril más rápido del parque, con vueltas mortales y colgando los pies, ¡Definitivamente debemos ir a él!

—Nino, estás exagerando. —Rió un tanto Adrien.

—Te apoyaría, pero… —Alya miró desaprobatoriamente al Agreste. —Tiene razón, la montaña rusa es un juego que _no_ podemos perder.

—Uhm… Chicos… —Quiso llamar la atención Marinette, aunque lo hizo de una manera muy vaga.

Tanto, que Lila mostró su hastío poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oigan, Bridge no quiere. —Anunció entonces, lo que había pasado desapercibido para el trío.

— ¿Eh?

Bridgette se encogió en su puesto, titubeante.

—Mezclar comida y eso… No es buena idea… —Sonrió con sutileza, rascando su nuca con delicadeza.

—Oh.

Todo el grupo pareció comprenderlo, en un repentino desaire.

— ¡Pero claro, si ustedes quieren ir, no me quejo! Puedo quedarme abajo, en serio. —Propuso de inmediato, temerosa de arruinar la diversión de todos.

—Bridge, ¿Estás segura? —Cuestionó Mari, posando su mano en el hombro foráneo.

—Sí.

Los siguientes quince minutos se la pasaron cerciorando que Bridgette realmente estuviera bien con eso, en lo que caminaban hasta la atracción. Porque iban a respetar su decisión de no querer subirse.

Al final, terminaron haciendo la cola, y ella quedó abajo, saludándoles con la mano.

Aquello era lo mejor.

O al menos eso pensaba la joven Cheng, viendo cómo su prima había quedado sentada junto a Adrien _como por arte de magia_. La suerte estaba de su lado, al parecer.

Así que, negando, como si no tuviera remedio, Bridgette terminó sentándose en la banca más cercana, observando cómo los carriles en los que iban sus amigos comenzaban a moverse con lentitud, _la calma antes de la tormenta,_ le decían.

Y qué acertado estuvo eso cuando, cierto infiltrado en escena decidió hacer su aparición, al estar aquella jovencita en soledad.

Félix caminó con parsimonia hasta donde se hallaba Bridgette, parando frente a ella, en el momento justo donde Adrien, ya en la cima que los dejaría caer a la adrenalina, pudo observar cómo capturaba la atención de la chica.

 _Un mal augurio le recorrió la espina dorsal_.

.

Ciertamente, Bridgette no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

Completamente contrario a lo que era su voluntad, terminó siguiendo al Agreste hasta un juego… Al que realmente no tuvo que haber subido. Ahora lo sabía sin duda.

El silencio entre ambos volvía la atmósfera tan densa que se podía cortar incluso con un cuchillo, o al menos eso pensaba Bridgette, mientras de manera nerviosa jugaba con sus manos. En todo momento su mirada se dirigía a fuera de la cabina, donde se podía ver todo el parque desde la altura en la que estaban.

Después de todo, para eso servía _la Noria,_ ¿No?

Por su parte, Félix tenía tantas cosas que decir, y a la vez nada. ¿Qué había sido eso que le arrinconó a aparecer frente a la chica, aun sin tener algo completamente claro? Ese no era él, estaba comportándose como un estúpido.

Un estúpido _enamorado_ , o al menos eso quería creer.

Aunque su estupidez tenía límites, estaba completamente consciente de la incomodidad que causaba en la joven, en especial porque aquella no había hablado, ni siquiera cuando le preguntó si podía seguirle.

Bridgette solamente se había parado y le había seguido, asintiendo con levedad… pero, ¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué no podía hablar?_

Félix pasó saliva, sintiéndose peor que un niño que será interrogado cuando no ha estudiado. Todo eso era _nuevo_ para él.

—Bridge-

El sonido de una explosión interrumpió al joven Agreste cuando había tomado la determinación para poder hablar.

La cabina en la que estaban tembló ligeramente, provocando un desbalance y que ambos terminaran sentados uno al lado del otro, lamentando el golpe ante la brusquedad de la situación.

—Auch… —Se quejó finalmente la de cabellos azabaches, dejando escuchar su dulce voz.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, notó que su mano con la ajena estaban una encima de la otra, en una posición _innecesariamente_ embarazosa.

Con rapidez Bridgette retiró su mano de allí, en un acto de reflejo que dejó al rubio perplejo.

—Bridgette… Yo… —Era imposible decir algo con sentido.

 _La joven que tanto le había amado, ahora retiraba su mano como si tuviese la peor peste del mundo, pudiendo contagiarla_.

—Disculpen.

En todo el momento en que pasaron sumidos en lo incómodo de la situación, habían dejado andar la noria, bajando a cada pareja en ella.

—Es mejor que bajen y se vayan a refugiar, un _nuevo_ villano ha aparecido. —Anunció el encargado del juego, dejándolos salir.

Ahí estaban, precisamente las palabras que él _no quería_ oír, por nada del mundo.

Félix, debatiéndose entre ir a enfrentar a ese _akuma_ , terminó por ganar el llevar a Bridgette a un lugar a salvo, más que nada, porque todos estaban corriendo como locos, lejanos a la tranquilidad del joven que los bajó de la noria.

Gritos desesperados eran ahora los que inundaban el lugar, de gente temerosa ante el poder de aquel villano en alguna parte del parque.

Y, como era de esperar, en lo que Bridgette corría, terminó por caer.

El rubio de inmediato paró, tratando de que nadie pasase a llevar o a pisar a la Cheng.

— ¡Bridgette! —Exclamó. Incluso le ayudó a parar, demostrando en su mirar aquella preocupación que la chica tanto había anhelado.

Pero que se había manifestado tarde.

—Félix… —Balbuceó la joven, en lo que elevaba la mirada, cargada de lágrimas esperando ser soltadas. — _¿Por qué haces esto…?_ ¿Por qué _ahora_? ¿Acaso te doy pena, eso es? —Caía en desespero, con ya gruesas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, humedeciendo todo a su paso. — ¿¡Crees que no sé qué te gusta alguien!?

Se encontró en un dilema.

—Bridgette, no es momento para eso. —Intentó calmarla, gran error.

— ¡Para ti nunca es momento!

No supo qué fue lo que le hizo pensar que Félix le seguiría al salir corriendo.

 _Porque no lo hizo_.

.

Para cuando el _akuma_ había iniciado su show, el grupo de cinco ya había bajado de la montaña rusa.

De más está decir que, a pesar de las advertencias de Nino con respecto a que debían ocultarse, Alya había corrido a escena como si su vida dependiese de ello. El resto, habían terminado cada uno por su parte.

Marinette, aprovechando la complejidad del momento para poder escabullirse y cumplir con su deber.

Lila, buscando desesperadamente a Bridgette.

Adrien fue más allá, corriendo en dirección a donde había visto que ambos se fueron, sin importarle si estaba cerca o no de donde se encontraba el villano en turno.

Y hubiese deseado llegar mucho antes pues, en medio de ese caos, había una chica en una banca.

En medio del pánico, había una chica tan destrozada, que ni siquiera se movía.

La chica en esa banca estaba llorando.

La chica era…

—Bridge…

.

Muy lejana a las emociones negativas que la mayoría estaban sintiendo en ese momento, Alya no podía estar más excitada, feliz por la primicia que estaba transmitiendo en vivo.

Enfocando con su cámara del celular a la segunda _Ladybug_ , y al primer _Chat Noir._

— _Babybug._

— _Bad Chat._

—Será un placer trabajar contigo.

—Espero no estorbes, gatito.


	8. Calma

Desde hacia un par de días que el top televisivo en la ciudad de las luces se basaba –mayoritariamente–, en el insólito segundo encuentro entre los héroes anónimos que les brindaban seguridad y apoyo más que sólo diariamente.

El _Ladyblog_ de Alya había superado los dos millones de visitas en su última entrada, al ser la única que logró grabar en vivo la hazaña de la _segunda_ Ladybug junto al _primer_ Chat Noir. Las redes sociales explotaban en teorías, ¿Habrían tenido conflictos las tradicionales parejas de héroes? ¿Quizá habían terminado uno con el otro, e intentaban con el restante? La mayoría de las opiniones más reconocidas, tenían dos palabras claves: _Lío amoroso_.

Y es que era de esperarse, casi París entero estaba al día con respecto a los avances entre las parejas –aunque fuese de una más que de la otra–. Sumado a esto, el hecho de la popularidad del programa llevado a cabo por Nadja, tratando de desentrañar la vida amorosa de los jóvenes excepcionales, demostraba que aquel tópico resultaba uno de suma importancia.

Sin duda, el intercambio de compañeros fue un gran golpe para la farándula. A pesar de que era de esperarse que en algún momento sucediera, seguía siendo bastante… Increíble.

Claro, para todos, menos para aquella que los tuvo frente a sus ojos sin temor alguno.

― ¡Este es el momento preciso! ―Se jactaba Alya por enésima vez, apoyada frente al asiento de Marinette. ― ¡Ahí! ―Congeló la imagen en su teléfono, haciendo zoom a la expresión desconcertada de Chat Noir ante la evidente felicitación de parte de Ladybug, ofreciéndole chocar puños. ―Parece que el gatito no suele recibir buen trato.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado como una broma, pero resultaba ser la verdad. Nadie era ignorante de la clara diferencia entre las interacciones entre los dúos de héroes, siendo la primera mucho más distante que la segunda.

Bridgette se encogió al escuchar dicha aseveración.

―Quizá no se lo merece… ―Intentó justificarse, mientras Mari reía con ligereza.

―Bueno, bueno… ¿Cómo lograste entrar en escena Alya? ¡Yo salí despavorida del susto ante el akumatizado! ―Desvió el tema de conversación.

―Por supuesto, una reportera y fan de Ladybug como yo, no podría simplemente esconderse.

Casi por inercia, Nino se elevó de su asiento, mostrando una expresión poco propia de él, pero que afloraba cada vez más ante los arrebatos de su novia.

― ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! ―Exteriorizó su molestia, cayendo en picada el coraje que reunió para decir dichas palabras en cuanto las vistas de las tres jóvenes se clavaron en su extensión. ―Quiero decir… Podría haberte ocurrido algo y…

La mirada de la morena se dulcificó, mostrando su profuso amor por su pareja con ello.

―Oh, Nino ~

Con la atención de las Cheng, inició una de las recurrentes escenas entre un preocupado novio, y su valiente novia.

Una mañana completamente normal, luego de haber estado París bajo ataque.

…

Los días pasaban, y la emoción en los parisinos no se disipaba. Podía decirse que incluso Hawk Moth estaba aún recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, puesto que ningún nuevo villano había aparecido en la ciudad.

Ya fuese por ausencia de emociones negativas fuertes, o por el _boom_ que había causado el cambio de parejas, lo cierto era que a todos le venían bien un par de días tranquilos. Unas vacaciones a sus héroes no resultaban precisamente negativas, en especial para los más directamente afectados; las chicas Cheng, y los hermanos Agreste.

Poder asistir a clases una semana completa sin tener que huir a mitad del día o ver a sus compañeros siendo víctimas de los akumatizados, era simple y sencillamente invaluable.

Los hombros de Marinette se hallaban menos tensos, Bridgette reía con más naturalidad y ganas, Adrien se encontraba tremendamente pacífico, y Félix… Bueno, seguía siendo él.

Si se apartaba el gran lío que el mayor de los Agreste tenía en su cabeza, era evidente que la calidad diaria de vida de los jóvenes se había visto en aumento. Casi se sentía la felicidad y gratitud en el aire, inundado de lo que siempre tuvo que haber sido; trivialidades adolescentes.

Aunque claro, no podía hacerse la vista gorda por la eternidad.

Al empezar la segunda semana pacífica, una cosa fue evidente para todos los miembros de la clase, el acercamiento de Bridgette y Adrien iba más allá de las horas escolares. Y no era porque los hubiesen visto afuera del colegio, saliendo de manera independiente. Aquello resultaba inconcebible por dos simples razones: Adrien tenía una estricta rutina que seguir, y Bridgette era consciente de los sentimientos de su prima. Pero el hecho de que ambos salían esporádicamente a la hora del receso, por lo general juntos, no pasaba desapercibido.

Aun así, nunca había sido tan directo como lo fue en ese preciso momento.

La joven de cabellera azabache, apoyada en el puesto de su pariente, se hallaba hablando animosamente con su círculo amistoso. Reían, como cualquier otro grupo de chicas. Y fue precisamente por eso, que llamó más la atención de los presentes.

El Agreste, completamente ajeno a la escena, elevóse de su asiento con gracia, caminando hasta donde se hallaba el cuarteto de féminas. Había estado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, y consideraba que, tras ese respiro que habían tenido, podía hablar con la chica de aquello que realmente quería.

Aquel pensamiento le llevó a tocar el hombro de la joven, llamando su atención. El grupo de jóvenes calló, mientras la asiática se giraba levemente.

― ¿Adrien? ―Se sorprendió, aquel día había sido particularmente pacífico entre ambos.

―Hey, Bridge. Chicas. ―Dirigió una sonrisa a las aludidas, siendo Marinette la única tiesa. Pasándolo por alto, el rubio volvió a dirigirse a la Cheng. ―Disculpa, me ha… surgido una duda. ―Disfrazó su propósito, sabía que tenía que mantener su relación en secreto. ― ¿Podrías… aclarármela?

Bridgette, lejos de saber exactamente a qué se refería, asintió con lenta velocidad, dirigiendo luego una sonrisa a sus amigas. ―Ya vengo.

Así, los adolescentes se retiraron bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de clases, y la del Agreste mayor, perforando la cabeza de su hermanito. De todas formas, eso no le importó demasiado a Adrien, pues se encontraba decidido.

…

Buscando un lugar más privado, el rubio terminó llevando a la Cheng al salón de los casilleros. Casi por inercia, una sonrisa surcó los labios del joven, tomándole desprevenido la tranquila risa de su contraria.

―Cuántos secretos guardará esta sala. ―Preguntóse en voz alta, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos las puertas metálicas de los _lockers_. Entonces dirigió su azulada mirada al joven. ― ¿Qué sucedió, Adrien?

Lejos de irse por las ramas, el aludido pasó saliva, tomando asiento en las bancas que se hallaban próximas.

―Pues… Siento que no he sido lo suficientemente directo. ―Pasó su diestra por su cuello sonriendo con nerviosismo, a la par que Bridge se sentaba a un lado. ―Sé que aún te gusta Félix-

Por reflejo, la mirada de la chica se ensombreció.

―QUIERO DECIR, es obvio que no podrías olvidarlo así de la nada, pero estás haciendo tu máximo esfuerzo, lo sé, lo he notado.

―… ¿Lo has notado? ―A pesar de la lástima en su voz, Bridge era capaz de sonreír.

Adrien asintió.

―En realidad, estamos en situaciones bastante parecidas. ―Soltándose más ante esa declaración, pudo relajar los hombros, sonriendo de verdad. ―Yo con mi _Lady_ , tú con Félix… No son precisamente amores correspondidos, ¿No es así? ―Contrario a la risa poco atinada que Adrien soltó, Bridge sufrió de un nudo en el estómago.

Ella sabía que el amor de Adrien a la segunda Ladybug no era _no correspondido_ , es sólo que la forma de acercarse… ¡Pero tampoco podía decirlo!

―Bueno, uno es menos correspondido que el otro… ―Murmuró entonces, echa un lío.

― ¿Eh?

La chica parpadeó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

― ¡Quiero decir…! No puedo saber cómo Ladybug te ha rechazado, si es que lo ha hecho, pero Félix… ―Irremediablemente, su voz se tiñó de una profunda tristeza.

Y Adrien no quería algo como eso.

―La cosa es que… Como compañero, como amigo… ―Desvió el tema a lo que quería charlar de verdad, posando su siniestra en el hombro foráneo con tal de ganar la mirada de la fémina, cosa que logró. ―Quiero estar para ti, Bridge. Apoyarte, escucharte, charlar… No estás sola. ―Finalizó, con una salida. ―Además, somos mejor pareja de héroes que tú y…

Hubo un titubeo que Bridgette no pasó por alto.

― ¿Y…?

El rubio cayó en cuenta de su error, recordando que no podía dejar al descubierto su hermano.

―El otro chat. ―Rió con un tinte de nerviosismo.

La joven dudó, sospechando un poco del titubeo del contrario, pero, aun así, se centró más en lo propuesto. Era cierto, trabajaba más amenamente con Adrien que con su original pareja heroica, probablemente porque sabía la verdadera identidad del primero, y viceversa.

Además de aumentar los índices de efectividad contra los villanos, ayudaba a Adrien a superar poco a poco el rechazo de su _Lady_ para lograr encontrar la verdadera estrategia para acercarse.

Sin duda, no era precisamente descabellado lo que decía.

―Pues… ―mordió su labio, tratando de tomar una decisión. Terminó por rendirse. ―Está bien. Aunque no te molestes si tengo demasiadas quejas o hablo demasiado. ―Bromeó a medias, sabiendo que sus labios no se sellaban al hablar de Félix.

Porque esa era la única forma de superarlo, sacar todo lo que sentía por él.

De todas formas, Adrien asintió.

―Y yo pido perdón de inmediato por si parezco disco rayado hablando sobre mi _Lady_.

Broma respondida con otra broma, comenzó una animada discusión sobre cuál de los dos sería más exasperante con su amor no correspondido.

Sin darse cuenta, olvidaron que las clases no habían terminado, quedándose a charlar por un largo rato.

Las palabras _Lady_ y _Félix_ , fueron las más repetidas en esa primera charla confidencial con aires fraternales.


	9. Tormenta

Era el colmo de los colmos.

No lograba entender si la mala suerte del gato negro se le estaba pegando, o su hermanito era en extremo afortunado. O peligroso. Lo que sí sabía –pues se reflejaba en su rostro-, era que no le agradaba para nada el tiempo que Adrien pasaba junto a Bridgette.

Por si fuera poco, la ausencia de acción hacía que fuese imposible comprobar su tesis.

¿Qué tan difícil era que alguien tuviese emociones negativas fuertes en la ciudad…? Ok, no tenía que desviarse hasta ese punto, pero la situación lo arrinconaba.

En la extensión de su cuerpo recorrían los celos como una sonda, ramificando tan molesto sentir a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Si la situación seguía de esa forma, el mayor de los hermanos Agreste terminaría siendo un cúmulo de celos con patas, en vez del modelo excéntrico que realmente era.

El ceño fruncido en su expresión había pasado de ser intrigantemente galante, a parecer una arruga de vejez, y eso no resultaba nada atractivo. Al menos no para las personas normales.

― _Es sólo que…_ ―Se lamentaba para sus adentros Félix, observando a la distancia cómo la raíz de su mal genio, situada unos puestos más arriba, brotaba con naturalidad. Bridge y Adrien hablaban amenamente, con entusiasmo, incluso reían. ― _No puedo hacer nada…_ ―En efecto, su problemática empeoraba al no poder actuar.

Los nuevos puestos resultaban un dolor de cabeza para él, aunque…

Irguióse en su asiento, observando de soslayo a su compañera.

Como él, su semblante no era el mejor al estar alejada de sus habituales compañías. Félix reconocía el desánimo en la expresión de Marinette, además de los múltiples suspiros que le había escuchado soltar.

 _Quizás y…_

― ¿Problemas? ―Introdujo la conversación, para sorpresa de Mari.

 _Sería una presa fácil._

De sólo pensarlo una sutil sonrisa se colaba en sus labios, misma que la eurasiática interpretó como un acto de cortesía.

―Pues… ―Apretó sus labios, meditando qué decir al respecto. Terminó por suspirar de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. ―No es nada. ―Sonrió de vuelta.

Pero el rubio sabía que era mentira. Él y todos –a excepción de su hermanito, qué casualidad-, estaban al tanto de lo colada que estaba Marinette por Adrien. Si tan sólo la presionara un poco, si lograra plantar la duda… Entonces, ella no iría contra Adrien, sino contra su prima. Y, maldición, cómo sabía lo unidas que eran ellas. De seguro Bridgette tomaría medidas para no causar _malestar_ en su _queridísima_ prima.

Félix llegó a sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal al digerir lo malditamente manipulador que sería.

― _Debería dejar de juntarme con Chloé._ ―Intentó librarse de parte de la culpa con ese pensamiento, pues vuelta atrás, no daría. ― ¿Estás segura? Puedes confiar en mí. ―Ni él mismo se creía esa, pero todo fuera por el resultado. ―… Como Bridgette confía en Adrien.

Un nudo nació en el estómago de Marinette, repercutiendo en lo sombrío de su expresión. El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir pinchando la herida, a sabiendas de que estaba causando estragos en la Dupain-Cheng.

―Ya sabes, tantas charlas… Algo tiene que salir de ello, ¿No? ―Tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula por lo que diría a continuación, hasta a él le dolía. ―Parece que Bridgette me superó rápido. Debe ser cierto el refrán _"Un clavo saca a otro clavo"._

Hizo lo posible por mantener su impasible expresión, mas no pudo al percibir el estruendoso golpe que la azabache otorgó al mesón.

Por unos momentos, la sangre se le heló.

― ¿A qué juegas? ―Encaró Marinette, notoriamente afectada por lo dicho con anterioridad, pero más que decaída, molesta. Aun así, el volumen había sido moderado, cosa de que sólo los dos escucharan el desarrollo de la discusión.

Aunque, por supuesto que el Agreste no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Cómo que a qué juego? Sólo digo la verdad. ―Se defendió con descaro. ―Incluso tú deberías darte cuenta de lo rápido que se hicieron cercanos, es normal pensar que traen algo entre manos.

― ¿Algo entre manos? Que sean sociables, no como tú, por ejemplo, no los hace… sospechosos. ―Aquel titubeo devolvió la seguridad al foráneo.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Cuestionó, elevando una ceja. ― ¿Apostarías por ello?

La antes determinada mano de Marinette en el mueble ahora se mostraba lánguida. Así mismo, su intención de parar las blasfemias acerca de su prima y amiga, junto al chico que le gustaba, menguaban en un mar de incertidumbres y dudas planteadas con malicia.

El sentimiento brotaba en su pecho y causaba un malestar inconcebible.

―… Sí. ―Más bien tarde, respondió Marinette, cediendo por varios segundos al titubeo.

La clase comenzaba, y Félix no podría haber logrado de mejor forma su objetivo.

―Si tú lo dices…

…

Nada le había salido bien.

Desde la charla con Félix, este había hecho comentarios esporádicos malintencionados cada que estaba a punto de dejar ir la incertidumbre.

Marinette se carcomía la cabeza, escuchando de tanto en tanto la risa tan reconocible –a sus oídos- de Adrien, acompañada de la de su prima.

Sus pies marcaban un ritmo ansioso, reflejando lo que su boca no podía. Si bien era incapaz de prestar atención como debía, seguía consciente de que no podía interrumpir la clase, así como si nada, los demás tenían derecho a aprender. Tenían derecho a saber… ¡Ella tenía derecho a saber!

Bridgette era su prima, y no podía desconfiar de ella… Pero Félix, oh, maldito Félix, tenía su punto. Con lo paranoica que era, resultaba imposible no imaginar miles de escenarios catastróficos en los cuales terminaba abandonada por ambos.

No era tan drástico como cuando se trataba de Chloé o Lila, pero seguía habiendo un temor, una inseguridad. La azabache cada vez se encontraba más inundada de pensamientos poco agradables, desvirtuando su ánimo habitual.

Y vaya que no pasaba desapercibido.

En lo que llevaba el día, Alya le había preguntado mínimo cinco veces qué ocurría, sumándose a esto la preocupación latente de Bridgette, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Saltarle encima de la nada, en medio de la jornada escolar?

No, necesitaba un momento más íntimo, uno en el que sólo las dos estuvieran juntas, pero no en la casa, pues podría desatar una discusión en la que sus padres se entrometerían y… eso era lo que menos quería.

Por lo mismo, el trayecto a casa resultó ser la opción más tentadora. Despidiéndose de sus amistades, y caminando con relajo hacia el hogar de ambas, Marinette se mentalizaba para preguntar… Lo que podría ser algo muy incómodo.

Incluso el inicio resultó serlo, al frenar abruptamente el paso la menor de las Cheng, llamando la atención de la restante.

― ¿Mari? ¿Qué pasa? ―Intuitivamente preguntó, aflorando la preocupación. ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas al…?

―No. ―Cortó, cual cuchillo en la mantequilla. ―No estoy bien…

Bridgette tardó en reaccionar, impresionada ante esa respuesta, ante la expresión de su prima. Se veía afectada, consternada… Angustiada.

Pasó saliva.

― ¿Sucedió algo…? ―La de cabellera más extensa no pudo evitar que su voz sonase preocupada, atemorizada, a la par de que se acercaba los pasos que las separaban.

―Eso… ―Marinette pareció titubear, aunque de inmediato aquella determinación tozuda se instaló en su azulada mirada. ―Eso quería preguntarte, ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Adrien? ―ante la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno, habló de manera atropellada ―, quiero decir, repentinamente son tan cercanos y… Y hay veces en que incluso se van solos en el receso… ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? ¿Adrien… te dijo algo?

Podría verse como una escena inmadura desde el exterior, pero Bridge podía comprender al cien la angustia de su prima. Ella, sin consideración, se había dejado llevar por aquella extraña amistad y confidencialidad que llevaba con Adrien únicamente por conocer sus identidades civiles… Y entonces… Su egoísmo…

Su egoísmo había llevado a eso.

―No te preocupes. ―El temblor en la voz de Bridgette desapareció, aunque la expresión de su prima no fue la deseada. No se hallaba satisfecha. ―No pasó nada…

―Pero… por qué… ―Cuestionó Mari. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba certidumbre, seguridad… ―Cómo…

La Cheng apretó los labios.

Sabía a dónde quería ir con eso la menor, y hacerse la demente ya no podía. Aun así, resultaba tan difícil… Simplemente soltar la verdad… Es que no. Era, en resumidas cuentas, imposible. ¿Traicionaría la confianza de Adrien para proteger el lazo con su familia?

Eso resultaba ser más grande, un tema mucho más delicado…

Mientras meditaba al respecto, Marinette tan sólo esperaba, ansiosa. Deseosa de escuchar cómo Bridge, una vez más, le daría la voluntad para ser la joven animosa y pudiente que generalmente era.

―Yo… ―Emitió Bridgette.

De manera inmediata, un temblor sacudió el suelo, provocando que ambas jóvenes quedaran estáticas, conscientes de lo que eso significaba. Los gritos que se escuchaban a la distancia tan sólo corroboraban sus sospechas.

―Tengo que ir. ―Anunció la mayor, pues era su turno de portar el traje de motas. ―Ve a refugiarte.

Con aquellas simples palabras, y una palmada en el hombro, Bridgette partió a un lugar escondido.

A ella le tocaba lidiar con eso. Con _todo_ eso.

Y tendría que ver cómo solucionarlo.


End file.
